The Three New Students
by kirika o7
Summary: Three new students arrive and it seems the three of them are siblings, triplets to be exact. And with their arrival everyone appears to be interested at them, not only because they're the new kids but because they're triplets with different eye colors.
1. Their Arrival

The Three New Students

Summary: AU! Three new students arrive and it seems the three of them are siblings, triplets to be exact. And with their arrival everyone appears to be interested at them, not only because they're the new kids but because they're triplets with different eye colors. Gold, brown and heterochromatic! JehuxHaou, JudaixAlexis and JohanxOC some are OOC!

WARNING: first Yugioh GX fanfic! Typos, grammatical errors and more

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh GX is not mine!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Their Arrival!<p>

In a particular classroom everyone was excited. Not because the "Devil Prankster" would once again make a prank to Professor Chronos, their history teacher, but because they heard that they were going to have three new transfer students!

Three!

Well it was common for them that one or two students transfer in Japanese schools like the Anderson cousins that came from Europe. But three at the same time? It was really surprising and rare.

"Oh I wish the transferees are boys" one girl squealed, the others agreeing.

"No way! We already have those Andersons to deal with! We don't want to have any competition with any other guys!" one retorted, not happy if the three transfer students were ALL guys then he and the other guys won't be able to have any girlfriends this year or the next!

"Well if guys weren't soooo lazy and being so rude to us then you guys might have found a girl by now!" a different girl shouted as the others agreed, nodding their heads.

"What's that?" the boys said in unison

"You heard me!" the same girl shouted back.

And the daily activities in their class started again. Girls vs Boys.

"Everyone quiet down!" someone shouted as the class did what was told to them. Asuka Tenjoin sighed, feeling a migraine coming. It was hard being their class president. She was in charge of her classmates since their homeroom and Chemistry teacher, Daitokuji-sensei, was looking for his pet cat, Pharaoh.

Why the hell does he bring a cat anyway?

Nobody knows actually. But they were happy that their teacher would bring his tubby cat since it scared Professor Chronos shitless anyway.

Moving on, Asuka left them for a few minutes since she was called to the Principal's office to fetch their transfer students and when she's back she sees the class fighting…again!

Where's the vice president again? She asked herself as she scanned the room looking for a certain dark teal haired teen. A visible vein twitching was now seen on her forehead. 'That lazy ass,' she thought, gritting her teeth slightly.

She stomped towards her supposed to be vice president's chair and glared at the sleeping bastard without a care in the world. His cousin was sweat dropping behind him. Asuka doesn't know how a bastard like him became the vice president of their class when he's like that and prankster at the same time. True he was smart even if he's a couch potato…or was it chair? She expected more from him.

The young teen snored loudly.

Multiple twitching veins appeared on Asuka's forehead. She shouldn't expect anything from him when he's like that.

"JEHUUU!"

* * *

><p>Outside the classroom<p>

"_JEHUUU!"_

Three pairs of eyes looked at the door and saw it animatedly stretch diagonally right and left, the base was still intact on the floor. It was like it was telling them that someone was beating another person behind those doors. And trio wasn't far from the truth.

"_Owww! He-! Hey! Stop that Asuka! Oww! Ouch!"_

"_Me? Stop? After what you've done?"s_

"A-are you sure tha-that we're going to be alright here, in thi-this sch-school?" one stuttered, her heterochromatic eyes shyly looking at both the boys in front of her while fumbling the hem of her skirt.

Both boys smiled at her. Well one grinned while the other just gave a small smile as they patted the girl's dual colored hair, the one that was the same as theirs.

"It's going to be alright" one mumbled

"We'll always be here for you!" the other cheered

The girl gave both boys a shy smile. "Arigatou, Haou-nii, Judai-nii"

The door opened and saw that it was the same girl that fetched them awhile ago in Samejima's office, the Principal of their school. She had a scowl on her face but quickly disappeared when she saw the three students in front of her.

"Sorry for the wait. I just took care of something" she smiled but it twitched for a few seconds when she remembered what happened earlier. 'Stupid Jehu, not doing his job at all'

"No it's alright" the one with gold eyes said.

"Well…I'll settle the class once more and tell them that you guys have arrived and once I say the signal just come in" Asuka said with a smile.

"Okay" the energetic one said happily while the other two just nod.

Asuka once again entered the classroom.

* * *

><p>Inside the classroom<p>

Everyone saw that their president once again entered their classroom and cringed in fear when they remembered what happened to their poor vice president. Despite being the most beautiful girl in school, Asuka could be terrifying sometimes.

"Okay everyone listen up. I know you guys are excited to meet our three new classmates so you better behave yourselves or I'll personally deal with you" she gave a creepy smile towards them. Everyone knew not to mess with the Queen of Obelisk Blue…wherever that came from. **[ 1 ]**

"Hai!" Everyone responded.

Asuka looked at the door and shouted, "Okay you guys can come now"

Everyone looked at the door and saw it open. Their eyes widen when they saw that their three new classmates. They're their classmates?

Gold

Brown

Turquoise and Orange-red **[ 2 ]**

Asuka took the chalk from the teacher's table and wrote down their names.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Yuki Haou, Judai and Mio" **[ 3 ]**

"It's nice to meet you everyone" the three of them said in unison with different expressions on their faces.

"EHHHHH?'

Asuka glared at them for misbehaving again. And with that the whole class quieted down.

She faced the three siblings and asked them, "Could you guys give a brief introduction about yourself?"

The three of them nodded in response.

The one nearest Asuka went first. "Yuki Haou," he paused for awhile then glared at everyone as he continued "Mess with my siblings and you'll see hell itself" he then stepped backwards indicating that he was done with his introductions.

'Wow! He's so cool!'

'Oh! His eyes, it looks like it's made out of gold~!'

"Uhhh…" Asuka couldn't say anything after Haou sent them a murderous aura at them.

"Haha! Don't be so harsh to them Haou-nii" the boy in the middle said, patting his brother's back lightly with a smile. He then stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Hello everyone, the name's Yuki Judai! I like fried shrimps, my cat named Kuriboh, my siblings especially Mio and irritating Haou-nii and I'm also good a-!" his mouth was suddenly covered by Haou's hand.

"Judai…" Haou's eyebrow was twitching showing that he was annoyed by his younger brother's antics. Judai could sometimes be friendly too much for his own good.

"Hehe…gomen gomen" Judai apologized, rubbing the back of his neck as he stepped backward. He knew his brother just stopped him from telling the whole class about what he likes and dislikes that would take an hour or so.

'He seems friendly I hope we could be friends' a certain short teen thought to himself.

'OMG! He's the cuter version of Haou-sama~'

Mio, the youngest of three, reluctantly stepped forward and started to play with the hem of her skirt while looking at the floor.

"Uhh…a-ano" she started, her cheeks red from being embarrassed

"Eto…my name's Yu-yuki Mi-mio" she whispered but it was clear to everyone since it was quiet.

She blushed more and hurriedly said; "Please take care of me!" bowed and stepped backward.

'Cuteee~' everyone thought at the same time

"Okay now for your seats" Asuka looked at the clipboard that was given to her and looked at the assigned seats of the new transfer students.

"Hmmm…Haou-kun your seat is beside Jehu. Jehu, raise your hand!" Jehu immediately raised his hand, afraid that he'll get another beating from Asuka.

'That girl sure hits hard' Jehu thought as he rubbed is abused stomach. He may have abs but it doesn't mean that it will shield him from pain especially Asuka's. He then looks at the new transfer student and smirks. 'hehe…for a boy he sure looks cute'

"Anderson Jehu" he gave a smile that looked like more of a smirk when Haou sat at his left side.

Haou just looked at Jehu's hand as he snorted not wanting to be friends with the dark teal haired teen. He doesn't need anyone except his siblings.

Jehu's eyes widen when the guy beside him just snorted at him. No one ever did that to him. His shocked face then turned to an amused one. 'Hmmm…playing hard to get eh?'

Asuka frowned when she saw Jehu's face. She didn't like it whenever he did that face. It would always cause trouble than he normally does.

She shrugs her shoulder as she looks at the clipboard once more. She'll just think about it later.

"Judai-kun…"

"Judai's fine" Judai said with a friendly smile that made Asuka blush slightly.

"O-okay…" she stuttered then coughed to clear her throat "Judai your seat is beside Sho. Sho?" she then saw the light cyan haired teen, who was short for his age, raise his hand when he heard his name being called.

"Over here" Sho mumbled, somewhat happy that he wasn't seated beside the eldest of the triplets. He cringed in fear by the mere presence of the golden eyed boy. And what he thought awhile ago is happening.

"Umm…my name's Marufuji Sho, Judai-kun" he said shyly, fixing his glasses.

"Nice to meet yah Sho! And Judai's fine with me no need to put any suffixes" he smiled once again

Something sparkled in Sho's eyes that he told Judai out of nowhere, "Then can I just call you Aniki?" he blushed when he realized what he just asked.

Judai just blinked at the question but shrugged it off as he told Sho that it would be alright to call him whatever he wants. They were friends after all.

'Well at least they're getting along' Asuka thought as she eyed the last of the Yuki in front.

"Mio-chan, your seat is beside Johan" Asuka said looking at the person behind Jehu. 'Why can't he be the vice president of the class instead of that lazy ass?' Asuka asked herself wondering why the hard headed one of the Anderson cousins has to be the vice president of their class.

"Here" Johan raised his hand and saw Mio jumped a little when she saw that he was going to be her seatmate.

Mio then walked towards the teal haired teen and quietly said, "Yu-yuki Mi-mio" she then blushed when she realized that she said what the boy in front of her knew already since they were introduced to the whole class.

"U-uhhh I'm sorry!" she bowed over and over again and only stopped when her head hit her seatmate's desk.

"Owowowow" she gently rubbed her head with both of her hands as she sat on her seat.

Johan quietly laughed at Mio's cute antics. By just looking at her he knew that she was a clumsy and shy type kind of girl.

"Anderson Johan" he said as she nodded her head, afraid that she might do something that would embarrass herself once more.

'He seems to be okay' Haou thought glancing at his sister that was behind him. Sometimes Mio could be really clumsy, he sighed.

The door opened and revealed their homeroom teacher, Daitokuji-sensei, with Pharaoh embraced in his arms. "Hello everyone, sorry I'm late-nya! Asuka thank you for taking in charge of the class-nya" Asuka just nod her head and went back to her seat that was behind Judai's. Daitokuji-sensei then greeted the Yuki triplets.

Asuka then looked at Judai, who was talking to Sho quietly; Jehu to Haou, who has his elbow on the desk and his chin on the palm of his hand, and Johan to Mio, who was playing with her fingers.

'Looks like this year is going to be interesting' they thought at the same time.

End of Chapter

* * *

><p>AN: hope you click the review button guys!

**[ 1 ] **Well…I just wanted to put that even if it's not real in this AU story

**[ 2 ] **I know you're all wondering why the color of her eyes are like Yubel and why I didn't name her Yubel. But all will be revealed soon.

**[ 3 ] **Lol. I was actually considering Jaden but it was too biased for me then I noticed or I'm just being geeky and made a pattern with the first letter of their names. _**H **_I _**J **_K L _**M -**_ the pattern


	2. Meeting the Gang

The Three New Students

A/N: thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter of The Three New Students! :D hope you guys will continue to support my first fanfic! =w=

WARNING: first Yugioh GX fanfic! Typos, grammatical errors and more

Disclaimer: DOUGNUT OWN YUGIOH GX!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Meeting the Gang<p>

Lunch came and everyone went and cornered the Yuki siblings. They were bombarding them the usual questions that the Anderson cousins received when they first arrived at this school. They were scary, the students, but they were harmless once they have all their questions have been answered.

"Kyaa! Haou-sama do you have a girlfriend?" one girl asked, hearts in her eyes as the other girls behind her were nodding their heads and has the same shape in their eyes.

Really fangirsl already? Sigh.

"No" he looked at the other way

"Judai-kun, um can I have your phone number?" one girl asked nervously

Oh, they want to be friends! Well, more friends for me!

Judai was suppose to give his number to a random girl when Haou glared at him as he anime cried, "I-I'm sorry, I can't" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey Mio-chan, do you a boyfriend?" one random guy asked her, eyes sparkling.

EHHHH? *cue blush here*

"U-umm…I do-don't have any" she clutched the bento in her arms tightly, embarrassed that she was asked that kind of question.

"Then can we have your number?" some boys took out their phone while hearts were floating behind them. But before Mio could answer, the background behind the boys suddenly turned dark and gloomy when they saw Haou's glare and Judai's creepy smile behind Mio, who was clueless, as they kindly told Mio while stuttering, "U-umm…it's o-okay Mi-mio-chan. We-we'll…we ha-have to go n-now. Bye!" then they disappeared in a flash.

Mio blinked, wondering what just happened. They were scared like there was something scary behind her. She turned around and just saw her 'innocent' brothers, who were teasing just each other. Were they afraid of her brothers teasing each other? That didn't make sense at all.

Mio snapped out of her thought when Sho cried, "Aniki!"

"Eh? What's the matter Sho?" Judai stopped 'teasing' Haou as he smiled at his new friend.

"Want to meet our other friends?" Sho offered as Judai saw that Asuka was behind Sho as well as Jehu and Johan.

"Sure!" he gave a big smile as he grabbed his siblings' wrists and dragged them towards the door. Not bothering that Haou gave him a not-so-angry 'Hey!' since Judai just grabbed his wrist out of nowhere and drag him.

"Let's go!" Judai punched the air and led the way.

"Umm…Aniki it's that way" Sho sweat dropped, pointing the other way where Judai was going.

"Oh I knew that!" Judai said cheerfully, covering his embarrassment as he scratched his cheek.

Mio just giggled at her brother's childish antics that she and Haou, though secretly, grew fond of.

"Baka" Haou playfully insulted his younger brother, amused that Judai's carefree attitude embarrassed himself in front of his new friends.

"Hmph!" Judai didn't want to deal with Haou at that moment as all of them turned to where Sho was pointing at and started walking towards that direction.

They then saw a door that would lead them outside the school building. Sho briskly walked towards the door and said happily, "Anyway the gang's just outside!" he opened the door gently, excited to introduce to everyone his new friends.

"Uwah it's so beautiful out here!" Judai exclaimed, mesmerized at the scene in front of them. Sakura petals were falling everywhere, dancing gracefully until it hits the ground.

Mio couldn't disagree with that.

"Asuka! Sho! Jehu! Johan" somebody called out

"Eh?" the triplets looked who was calling the ones who were accompanying them. They then saw a brunette that somewhat looked like their blonde companion.

"Ah Fubuki-nii-san!" Asuka said with a smile, waving at the teen that was under a Sakura tree.

"Come on guys" Asuka said to the siblings since the other three went ahead.

* * *

><p>Under the Sakura Tree<p>

"Hey Nii-san, hey guys" Asuka greeted her brother and her friends that were already seated on the ground.

"Hey Asuka" the brunet named Fubuki smiled at his sister. He then saw three identical strangers behind his sister. Hmm…interesting, he smirked.

"Hey are those your new friends Asuka?" Fubuki smiled inspecting the trio, who were behind Asuka looking at the gang. One was harsh, the other cheerful and then the girl was meek and shy. The three of them really look alike from each other except their eyes and their attitudes.

'Interesting indeed,' Fubuki grinned, finding them interesting since it was the first time that he encountered something with this. It was like the three of them are identical and at the same time fraternal but instead of two they're three! It may sound weird but hey he was Fubuki.

And before Asuka could say anything Judai suddenly introduced himself to the others.

"Hiya! My name's Yuki Judai!" he smiled then pointed Haou, "And this cold hearted bastard is my older brother Haou…" "Shut up, Judai" Haou retorted. "Hmph! Anyway over here…" he semi-hugs his sister, "….is Mio, our little sister" he grinned, while the girl in his arms blushed that people were staring at her like she's some kind of fresh meat.

"Oh I really like your new friend Asuka! He's so energetic" Fubuki said, placing a hand on Judai's shoulder as the both of them laughed loudly.

Asuka wasn't really pleased as she just placed her hand on her forehead. Oh brother…

"Well let me introduce to you to the gang, Judai…" "Judai's fine!" "...Haou-kun and Mio-chan!" a ukulele suddenly appeared as Fubuki strummed it.

"Not the ukulele!" everyone in the group shouted at him but he just blocked all of his friends complains as he started playing his favorite instrument.

Hey, nobody can stop the Master of Love, right? Especially when he plays his ukulele!

Fubuki went to a dark blue haired teen that was the same age as him and said his name in a singsong voice, "This guy is Marufuji Ryo! My bestest friend!" said teen just glared at him, not happy that he was purposely using the word 'bestest' and that his best friend was acting that way.

"Eh? Marufuji? Wait isn't that Sho's last name" Judai asked, looking at Sho and Ryo back and forth.

"They're brothers" Asuka explained

"Really? I don't see the resemblance!" disbelief was written all over Judai's face.

"Well…Kaa-san always said that I got the looks while he got the brains" Sho happily said while Haou was giving him the 'Are you serious?' look without him knowing.

"Okay…" Judai still didn't believe it.

Fubuki then spun around still playing his ukulele and stood beside a spiky black haired guy whose hair looked like a rooster's butt. "Manjoume Jun~" said guy just glared at him and looked at the siblings, especially Judai, with a glare. "Do anything to Tenjoin-kun or you'll have my fist embed on your face!" he said darkly, arms cross.

"Do-does he mean Asu-asuka-san?" Mio muttered, somewhat scared at Manjoume's dark look as she looked at Johan, who was beside her.

Johan just smiled at Mio and sheepishly said, "Yeah. The guy has a crush on her…" Mio then formed an 'o' with her mouth.

"…also don't be afraid of Manjoume. He might look scary and all but he's a nice guy" Johan continued as Mio nod her head.

"Fujiwara Yusuke! My other besty!" the triplets didn't notice that Fubuki already moved or was it spun around? Well anyway he was beside a teen that was the same age as him and Ryo who has olive wavy hair. Yusuke just nod at them as greeting.

"Ryo?" Asuka looked at her spinning brother while he was singing 'la la la la', her eyes twitching dangerously.

"Hmm?" Ryo looked at his best friend's sister, thinking if they were thinking the same thing.

"Please"

"With pleasure" Ryo then bonked Fubuki's head...hard. Said brunet turned jello and fell on the ground with a lump on his head. His soul was seeping out of his mouth ready let go of its body anytime. The Yukis' then sweat dropped at their antics.

'Are they always like this?' they asked at the same time, looking at Fubuki's soul, who still has a ukulele in his hands.

"Since his out, I'll continue with the introductions." Asuka smiled sweetly which made Jehu gulped in fear knowing too well that Asuka was irritated when she uses that kind of smile. It was the same smile she used awhile ago when she beat her up!

"Well you already guys know me and Sho…"

"Okay, this is Anderson Johan…" pointing at the light teal haired guy with emerald eyes

"… and Jehu. They're cousins" the one with the darker shade of teal with orange eyes

Both of them waved while the latter gave a smirk towards Haou, who ignored it.

"Over there is Misawa Daichi, he's a genius…"

"Pleasure meeting you all"

"…Phoenix Edo, he's a child prodigy…"

"Hello there"

"…Cook Jim, an Australian transferee…" **[ 1 ]**

"Nice meeting you all mate!"

"…and…Karen" not sure if it was the right thing to do, introducing Karen that is.

"Eh? Who and where is this person named Karen?" Judai asked wondering if this person named Karen was present or not. He scanned the area and saw that everyone was already introduced since there were no unfamiliar faces.

"EEPPP!" Mio jumped slightly, clutching the back of Haou's uniform seeing the Crocodile on Jim's back. It growled and its feet were moving sideways.

"Don't worry Mio…" Jim didn't know what to address her

"Mi-mio is fi-fine" she muttered, her orange eye looking at the reptile anxiously.

Jim nod and continued, "Don't worry Mio, Karen won't bite. She won't be here in school if she did" he placed the large reptile down as it approached the Yukis'.

Karen growled and moved forward causing them to move backward. Mio then saw Karen sniffing around the air and looked at the bento in her arms. She reluctantly went forward, hugging the bento tighter. Everyone was quiet what the shy girl was thinking. She was now in front of Karen and she kneeled in front of her while getting something inside the bento that she made for herself and for her brothers. She took a fried shrimp and shakily gave it to Karen.

Karen sniffed the food and ate it. The food and Mio's limb were now inside her mouth. The reptile was sure she heard someone yell 'My Fried shrimp' then something fall to the ground. Well at least she has her fried shrimp that she smelled awhile ago. She then removed her mouth, moving towards Mio and started to rub her snout to her face showing her appreciation for giving her food.

"See mate she's not that bad" Jim said with a smile, fanning an unconscious Judai on the ground while Haou was snickering at his little brother's weakness. Sure he thought he would also faint when he saw his sister's limb inside the dangerous animal's mouth. But he knew that reptile was harmless seeing that Mio didn't scream out of pain and that her limb was still intact.

'Maybe coming to this school was the right choice…' Haou thought to himself looking at his schoolmates helping Judai in a more comfortable position. He made a rare small smile that was only seen by a certain dark teal haired teen, who blushed at what he saw.

'This school is not bad after all…' Mio thought with a small smile on her face, her hand on top of Karen's head, caressing it gently, as she looked at the scene in front of her. '…Haou-nii might even reconsider having a friend again' noticing that Jehu was staring at her brother, wondering why the former was red by merely watching the latter.

"My Fried Shrimp…my poor, poor fried shrimp" Judai muttered while he was still unconscious as Jim continued to fan him with his hat. "It seems like his fried shrimp are more important than Mio's hand getting devoured by Karen" Asuka joked, looking at Judai's swirly eyes.

Everyone just laughed at this

End of Chapter

* * *

><p>AN; hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Review PLEASE~

**[ 1 ] **He's comes from Australia, right?


	3. Tour Around the School

The Three New Students

A/N: sorry for the late update! It was lent so I couldn't no slash that I didn't want to use our net and my laptop since I was…you know…abstinence. :D anyway thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter~ btw, doughnuts are goood~ =w= so you better LOVE them or fear KURIBOH and his ADORABLENESS~! Nyahaha!

WARNING: first Yugioh GX fanfic! Typos, grammatical errors and more ENGLISH isn't my first language TT_TT

Disclaimer: DOUGNUT OWN YUGIOH GX!

ON WITH THE STORY~

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Tour Around the School<p>

'Why me?' Haou asked himself as he gritted his teeth. It was already dismissal time since they didn't have much time back then, during lunch break, since a lot of students were blocking their way and what not.

"Oh come on Haou-chan…"

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"…it's not that bad! I mean me touring you around school, right?" Jehu said; amused by the frustrated look that Haou was giving him. It made him think that his golden eyes were really glowing when he's angry.

Damn it! He should be with his sister protecting her from that other Anderson guy, who might be doing things to her, than be with another Anderson!

'This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for this bastard's idea, yesterday' he looked at Jehu with anger in his eyes. He could clearly see the playfulness that was swimming in Jehu's orange orbs, mocking him for some unknown reason with his Cheshire grin to pair it with that made him even angrier.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_Everyone was eating under the sakura tree. It was peaceful, really. _

_Until…_

"_Hey Asuka could I tour Haou-chan around school?" asked Jehu, grinning 'innocently' at Asuka while ignoring the dumbstruck face of Haou, whose food dropped on the ground from his chopsticks. _

'_Haou…chan?'_

_Asuka thought for a moment, looking at the sky as if the answer was there. "I guess it is fine…" she mumbled, watching the clouds drift off slowly to one direction._

'_Score!' Jehu did a victory pose in his head_

"…_but…why only Haou? Why not all of them?" Asuka asked, wondering why Jehu only wanted to tour one of them when it could be the three of them._

_Jehu was silent for a moment but was able to find an excuse._

"_Wouldn't it be better if there's only one since having three would be a burden…not that I'm implying that the other two are going to be a burden. It's just what if one of them gets lost and we have to look for that person and the two might get lost if they try to help…well, you get my point" Jehu explained to Asuka, who 'hmm'-ed at Jehu's statement. _

_Well he wasn't really lying to the blonde_

_Asuka sighed and said, "Fine then…" Jehu's explanation seems reasonable._

_Jehu grinned and did a victory dance inside his head._

'_Well it's better if it's Haou since I don't trust Jehu taking care of Judai or Mio' Asuka thought, taking a bite of her lunch. She was ignoring the argument beside her about Haou protesting why it had to be Jehu of all people to accompany him tour around the school as Jehu was saying telling him that he's the only one who is willing to tour him around the school. _

_Sho then raised his hand, "Then I'll accompany Aniki!" he proposed which made Asuka sad. She wanted to tour the happy brunet. _

_Asuka's face somewhat reddened. 'Why did I just feel sad that I wouldn't be the one who's going to tour Judai' she hurriedly ate her lunch with a tinged of pink on her cheeks._

"_Sure Sho!" Judai cheered, happy that someone was willing to be his guide._

"_Sho, did you forget that we need to leave early tomorrow since Tou-san's coming home?" Ryo asked, looking at his brother._

"_Oh yeah! I forgot…well, sorry Aniki. It seems like I can't tour you around school" Sho's face fell. He felt ashamed that he forgot their Tou-san was coming home tomorrow after months in another country because of his work and also sad that he wouldn't be able to tour Judai around school and get to know him better._

"_Nah it's alright Sho…" he lazily waved his hand, telling the cyan teen that it doesn't bother him at all. "…family comes first right?" he grinned, understanding Sho's situation._

_Asuka's face brightened up, 'Now's my chance!'_

_Asuka coughed, "I could tour you around Judai" she offered, secretly happy that she'll spend some time with the happy brunet. _

"_Sure!" Judai agreed_

"_Then I'll tour Mio" Johan offered, a smile on his face as he looked at Mio_

"_Su-" Mio was suddenly cut off by her brothers._

"_NOOO!" they said in unison_

"_Eh?" Johan and Mio blinked at them from the sudden action. _

"_We-well…umm" Haou and Judai tried to make an excuse but nothing came to them. Mio then realized something._

"_Nii-san…" Mio looked at them with teary eyes which made the two freeze since they were the reason why their sister was teary-eyed._

"_You do-don't want me to b-be fr-friends with Jo-johan-san?" she asked them, wondering why her brothers didn't want to let her befriend Johan. He's a nice guy so why not?_

_Judai and Haou started to panic. They were doing random gestures to explain why they didn't want Johan to guide her around school. _

"_We-well…uh…you see…" Judai stuttered, scratching his head then rubbing his chin then crossing his arms and so on and so forth while Haou was, "It's not that…it's just…" he tried to explain but was failing miserably. He crossed his arms as he looked at his right, then the left and finally up._

"_Fine" both sighed in defeat_

"_A-arigatou, nii-san" she hugged the both of them_

_Both smiled at their sister's gesture but they then glared at Johan, who was sweating a lot because of their stares._

'_Don't do anything stupid that would make our sister cry or DIE!' they're eyes told Johan…well that was only Haou's eyes. Judai was just staring at him as he looked at him up and down._

_They were now released from Mio's hug, Judai then told Johan, "Take care of sister okay!" he smiled, receiving a death glare from Haou. _

"_Wh-what?" Judai stuttered, wondering why a death glare was given to him when he just told Johan to take care of his sister. _

"_Do you know that, that statement could have been misunderstood right?" he whispered to Judai, earning questioned looks from the gang. Well except for Asuka._

'_Over protective brothers' Asuka rolled her eyes, knowing too well why they were acting that way to the light teal teen as she looks at her smiling brother._

"_Well since that's settled we'll tour you guys tomorrow lunch time and/or dismissal time and meet here" Asuka told them as they all nod._

"_It's a date then!" Jehu smirked, earning five red faces._

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>And here Haou was…with a bastard who he completely hated, who's the vice president no less of their class. He wondered how an idiot like him happened to be the second most powerful student in their class.<p>

"And last but not the least, is the art room…" Jehu said, opening the door so that Haou could see what their art room looks like.

The both of them went in. It was nothing at first, just paints on the side of the room and some canvases forming a circle with a center piece in the middle, but when Haou saw the far right side of the art room his eyes grew slightly. There were artworks that made his heart overwhelmed with a lot of emotions, sculptures that were sculpted perfectly, even the smallest parts, paintings that clearly showed what the painter wanted to tell his viewers and many more.

Haou's eyes softened

"I see you like art, eh Haou-chan?" Jehu teased wanting to see Haou protest, giving him his angry look as he shouts at him 'I don't like art…!' or something like that even if it would hurt his heart.

"I don't like art…" Haou mumbled as Jehu's heart slightly broke when he heard those words coming out of the brunet's mouth. Yet he still wore that grin on his face to not let Haou know that he offended him without knowing for his love of art.

'Nobody really appreciates art these days' Jehu mentally sighed. Thinking that less and less people would appreciate art as time goes by.

"I don't like art…" Haou mumbled again, still looking at the sculptures and paintings in front of him.

"…I love them" he faced Jehu, who was dumbstruck. The rays of the sun sinking below the horizon made Haou's eyes glow.

'His eyes…they're really glowing' Jehu fought his blush in front of the brunet

"Re-really?" Jehu stuttered. He didn't know that someone other than him who'd appreciate art. It actually made his heart...his heart…oh he doesn't even know how to describe what he's feeling right now!

"Of course" Haou said to Jehu in a matter of fact tone. He then turns his head back to the piece of artwork that caught his interest awhile ago. It was a dragon with stones on its sides with different colors in it.

Red

Orange

Yellow

Green

Blue

Indigo

Violet

"This painting reminds me of…a Rainbow…" Haou said to Jehu, who was surprised once more. Haou touched the beautifully made painting with his long and slender fingers. He could actually feel the roughness of the dragon's scales and the smoothness of the different colored gems on its sides as if it were polished every day. It made Haou think that it was actually real!

"…a Rainbow Dragon?" Haou looked at the painting, wondering why the painting doesn't have a title.

Jehu blushed, not sure why it happened. Was it because out of all the piece of art that was in the art room, Haou appreciated one of his paintings? Or was it because he and Haou had thought of the same title for the painting in front of them?

Gah! He just needed to distract Haou or he won't be able to take the heat and might faint. **[ 1 ]**

"U-uhh…anyway! Ha-have you decided wh-which club to join?" he asked, remembering that Asuka told him and Johan that the triplets' need to choice what club to join. He silently thanked Asuka that she told them that, it somehow made Haou distracted.

"Hmmm…I don't mind joining the Art Club" Haou told him, exiting the room since it was the last one that they haven't gone into. And he needed to find his siblings since it was already sunset. Unknown to him, Jehu was somewhat sweating hard.

'Bu-but I'm in the Art Club!' Jehu thought to himself, looking at Haou's retreating form as he locked the door. He's head was down clearly showing that he didn't like the idea of Haou knowing that he was in the Art Club. Hell only his cousin and a few students knew he was in the Art Club!

"You sure are full of surprises" Jehu muttered to himself as he looked up at Haou back. He started grinning out of nowhere as he briskly walked to Haou's side to tease him more.

* * *

><p>With Judai and Asuka<p>

"So Judai have you thought of your club yet?" the blonde president of Judai's class asked him as they walked near the soccer field for the reason that they were already done with the greenhouse behind the school.

Judai's hands were behind the back of his head as they walked. His chocolate eyes looking at the now setting sun while he thought.

"Hmmm…" Judai hmmm-ed, in deep thought wondering what club he should choose.

"I've already tried baseball, football and volleyball in elementary. Basketball and archery was just last year…hmmm, what to choose, what to choose" Judai voiced out his thoughts. Should he choose swimming, track and field maybe tennis or, or badminton but, ping-pong wouldn't be that bad?

Asuka noticed what Judai's previous clubs were and decided to help him, knowing what sport he should join since he hasn't tried it yet and her Nii-san needed more players in their team…if the brunet agrees with her of course. "Why don't you tr-!"

"Hey, watch out!" a random student shouted, warning Asuka and Judai from the incoming ball that was headed towards them, specifically Asuka.

Asuka closed her eyes, waiting for the ball to come contact with her…but it never came.

"Oof" both of them fell to the ground which led them…in a very awkward position.

Hazel eyes met with chocolate brown ones. **[2]**

Asuka was blushing hard but it seems like Judai wasn't paying any attention

"Hey you have pretty eyes Asuka" Judai said which cause the blonde to redden even more.

"Judai, get off!" she shouted

"I'm sorry!" Judai said, not realizing that he was invading Asuka's personal space already. He hastily got up and placed the ball in one of his arms.

"N-no it's alright" Asuka stuttered, her face red as Judai helped her get up. "Thanks by the way" she told him as she dusted her skirt. She was grateful that he saved her from getting hit by a ball but...she landed on the ground and was in an awkward position with the same person who saved her.

'Well it's better than the ball except the awkward position' Asuka thought, blushing slightly once more.

As if nothing just happened to the both of them, Judai just smiled at told her, "No problem Asuka"

"Judai! Asuka! You alright?" a familiar voice was heard. They then saw Fubuki and Yusuke coming to them with matching jerseys.

"Nii-san! Yusuke! Ye-yeah, I'm alright. Thanks to Judai" Asuka said, a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Thanks for saving Asuka, Judai!" Fubuki said as Judai gave the ball back to him telling him that it wasn't a problem at all.

"By the way, that was a nice save Judai" Yusuke said, remembering that Judai blocked the ball but stumbled because Asuka was behind him.

Judai then looked at the ball that was in Fubuki's hands and remembered what he was thinking awhile ago. A sudden realization came to him as he then grinned and said to Asuka, "I know what club I'm going to join!"

"Eh, Judai's club hunting? Why didn't you tell me Asuka?" Fubuki threw the ball behind him hard that smacked Yusuke on the face, making the poor teen unconscious on the ground as Fubuki gripped Asuka's arms and started to shake her back and forth while crying to her, 'Why Asuka why?' over and over again.

Feeling a little dizzy, Asuka shouted at her brother "Ni-nii-san! Stop it!" who stopped shaking her. Taking a deep breath, Asuka pointed her finger to her brother, "Why do you even care if Judai's club hunting or not? It's not like you'll be choosing his club"

"But I want him to join the Soccer Club!" Fubuki cried, anime tears were falling out of his eyes

"Well it is u-" Asuka was cut off by Judai

"Don't worry Asuka, Fubuki! Coz I've decided to join the Soccer Club anyway" he grinned at the Tenjoin siblings. Which caused Asuka's eyes widen a bit and Fubuki grin at what the brunet just said.

"Welcome to the club Judai!" Fubuki grinned, forgetting that he needed the approval of their Captain, Ryo. Well screw approvals and try-outs! Fubuki wanted the hyper brunet in the Club.

"You surprise me a lot, Judai" Asuka mumbled, watching Fubuki give Judai a playful noggie, who just smiled. She smiled at that scene, hoping that she'll always see that smile of his.

* * *

><p>With Johan and Mio<p>

"So Mio what do you think about our school?" Johan asked the brunette beside him as they continue to walk down the hall to the music room since it was the last one to see.

"U-umm…going to this school is a-actually fun, a lot of people are re-really friendly and the teachers here are also ni-nice to me" Mio said, looking at Johan.

"So have you decided which club you'll be taking?" Johan asked the petite girl beside him.

"Well, I ha-have a few clubs in mind but I'm not re-really sure. By the way what's your club, Jo-johan-kun?" Mio asked curiously. Maybe the both of them have the same interest.

"Well…I'm actually in the Music Club" Johan rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed that Mio might think that he's not like those other boys who are into sports like Fubuki.

"Re-really? What instrument do you play then?" Mio looked at Johan with interest. Nobody in her family was into music except for their grandfather. But her family always loved whenever she played any instrument.

"U-uh, I actually play the violin since I lived in Europe and all" Johan rubbed the back of his head once more, though it did surprise him that Mio was interested at this kind of topic.

"Sugoi ne…" Mio said, happy that someone could also play the violin as well. Not a lot of people love classical music nowadays. It was like her Haou-nii's love for art.

Johan noticing that Mio was interested in these kinds of things asked her, "So do you like to play an instrument as well?"

"We-well, I can play the piano, flute and the harmonica but I like to use my voice and play the violin sometimes" she mumbled as she blushed, realizing that she just told Johan that she likes to sing. She usually doesn't tell anyone that she could sing and that she likes it. It always made people excited thus getting their attention. And she doesn't like people staring at her.

"Woah you sure play a lot of instruments, Mio." Johan laughed in a good way, surprised that a meek and shy girl like her could play a lot of instruments. Said girl blushed when she heard her companion laugh at her.

Mio suddenly stood in front of him, a blush still on her face and said, "N-no, it-it's not like that! It's just u-umm…" Mio tried to look for an excuse; she didn't know why she needed to look for one.

'For a meek and shy girl she could be feisty sometimes' Johan chuckled, looking at the troubled face that the girl in front of her was making. It actually made her cute. Scrunching her face like that, thinking hard, and making a pout.

Wait. Did he just think that Mio was actually cute?

He blushed.

"Johan-s…" Mio stopped remembering that the teal haired teen told her not to call him 'Johan-san' since it made him feel old, "Johan-kun?" Mio snapped out Johan's thoughts.

Johan nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head again, "No-nothing, no-nothing. Now let's go to the music room or your brothers' might come looking for you, worried" he said as he pointed at the door with the sign 'Music Room' hanging beside the door.

"It's alright Jo-johan-kun…" Mio slightly smiled "…you don't have to show me inside the music room anymore since it's getting dark already"

"If you say so" Johan smiled at Mio which caused her to smile also.

"Mio!" the brunette heard her brother's voice.

"Judai-nii-san!" she nearly shouted his name

"Looks like you're brothers' are looking for you" Johan looked at the window that was opposite of the Music room. He saw Judai looking around the field along with Haou.

"We-well I better get going. Tha-thanks for touring me around, Johan-kun, I really appreciate it. Ja ne!" Mio bowed and left the European alone in the hallway, waving at the girl even if she didn't see it.

"Well that was a surprise…" Johan mumbled to himself, rubbing the back of his head as he turned to the other direction to look for his idiotic cousin, so that they could go home already. An image of a certain brunette scrunching her face like what she did awhile ago surfaced in his mind, making him blush.

End of Chapter

* * *

><p>AN: Know we all know that the triplets have different hobbies and interests. Haou seems to love Art like Jehu, Judai likes to try different kinds of sport as he tried for this school year Soccer like Asuka's brother, and Mio likes to play the violin as well as Johan. *wink* *wink* familiar Violin Romance? Well if not, too bad! But I'll give yah a hint! KAHOKO and LEN~

Well what do you think guys? Am I moving too fast or not? Reviewers are very much appreciated~ hope you review~ :D please review, please review, please review, please review...PLEASE REVIEW WITH A JUDAI, HAOU AND MIO ON TOP!

**[1] **you know how anime people faint because of, sometimes, blushing too much. Like Hyuuga Hinata from Naruto. I know in one episode she fainted because she blushed too much because of Naruto, who else? XP

**[2]** Asuka's eyes are hazel, rightttt? =w=


	4. Stalking the Yuki Siblings

The Three New Students

A/N: thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate it. ;D just another ordinary chapter but the next chapter will be the start, start of the story. Mehehe…Enjoy~

WARNING: first Yugioh GX fanfic! Typos, grammatical errors and more ENGLISH isn't my first language TT_TT

Disclaimer: DOUGNUT OWN YUGIOH GX!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Stalking the Yuki Siblings<p>

"Hmmm…"

"Hey, what do think Fubuki is like that, Asuka?" Yusuke asked, eyeing his best friend under the sakura tree they were at. Said brunet was sitting in an Indian like one, his arms are crossed; eyes are closed and is in deep thought.

"Hmmm…"

"I have no idea. He's been like that since…I don't know" Asuka said as she took a bite of her lunch. She didn't know or wants to know what's going on, on her brother's head of his.

"Hmmm…" Fubuki hmmm-ed once more

"Hey mate, what seems to be bothering you?" Jim asked, stroking his pet crocodile, Karen, as he ate his lunch. Said crocodile just growled happily at the touch of her owner was giving her.

"Hmmm…"

"Okay this is really getting irritating" Jehu said as his grit his teeth in irritation, he got up from his spot and moved towards the hmm-ing brunet.

"Hmm-oww! Hey! Why'd you hit me?" Fubuki caressed the lump on his head as he looked at Jehu with an irritating gaze. He was doing nothing irritating to anyone like he usually does and this is what he gets for doing nothing to them?

"You hmm-ing is getting annoying" Jehu bluntly said. "And what's with you and hmmm-ing? You've been like that since…yesterday afternoon if I remember" he crouched down, looking at Fubuki's brown eyes.

Fubuki stopped rubbing his abused head and told the gang, "Well, I was just thinking that we don't know much about the Yuki siblings that much"

"Well it's only been a week and how many days" Johan replied, remembering that the Yuki siblings weren't present at their eating place since they were called by their teachers about something.

"That's the problem!" Fubuki told the group

"I don't get you at all, Fubuki" Edo said, his confused face was the same as the others.

"It's just that, they don't spend some time with us that we don't get to know more about them" Fubuki pouted

"They have their own lives Fubuki" Ryo told his best friend, eating his lunch peacefully.

"Ryo's right, Nii-san" Asuka agreed which caused Fubuki to pout even more.

"It's not like you won't be able to know about them even more, Fubuki. You don't get to know about someone by just spending time with them for a week" Misawa explained

"Misawa's right Fubuki, maybe a few weeks or so you'll be able to know more about them" Sho told the brunet, wondering if what he said would just make Fubuki not say anything weirder.

"That's the point! When I meet someone I already know something about that person!" Fubuki wailed like a child. It earned him another confused look on his friends' face.

"What do you mean by know something about someone?" Asuka asked, wondering what gibberish her brother was talking about again, not knowing that she might regret asking such question.

"Like how I met Ryo after a week, I already knew that he has a thing for small and cute animals and stuff…" **[ 1 ]**

"HEY!"

"…or how Yusuke's parents thought that he was girl when he was still a child…" **[ 2 ]**

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT?"

"…how some guy asked Sho to go on a date with him when he was in 5th grade…" **[ 3 ]**

"FUBUKI!"

"…how Jehu's dad and Johan's mom look like twins despite being 3 years apart and that Johan got his looks from his mother while his eyes from his father then Jehu's looks from his father then his eyes from his mother…" **[ 4 ]**

"How the fuck did you know that tou-san and ba-san look like twins?"

"Uhh…911 anyone?"

"…or, or how the walls in Misawa's room are filled with equations…" **[ 5 ]**

"Well…that I'm not going to deny that"

"…how Manjoume's hair became like that because his favorite animal when he was a kid was a chicken…" **[ 6 ]**

"It's a ROOSTER not a CHICK-HEY!"

"…how Jim wanted to marry Karen when he received her during his 8th birthday…" **[ 7 ]**

"Never knew you knew that mate"

"Grrr…grrr…"

"…how Edo wanted to be a giant robot someday when he was still in preschool…" **[ 8 ]**

"I'll kill you Fubuki…"

"…and how Asuka wanted to be a ballerina someday, imitating one when we were still children" **[ 9 ]**

"HEY! WHY'D YOU INCLUDE ME?"

And throughout what Fubuki said, many secrets and some facts were revealed some funny some not while some quite disturbing but all in all Fubuki didn't listen to their protest or complains since he was too busy how he'll be able know the Yuki siblings more. It was as if it was nothing to him as majority of his friends were glaring at him, wanting to kill him for humiliating them in front of their friends and some students who were passing by.

"Hmmm…"

"STOP HMMM-ING!" they all shouted at him

He then snapped his fingers, "Oh, I know! We'll stalk them like how I stalked you guys before!" Fubuki declared, making the gang sweat drop at his declaration. If he already did that to them before why didn't he thought of that in the very first place? And who's 'WE'?

"Stalk who, Fubuki?" they heard a familiar voice

Everyone froze as they simultaneously turned their heads to the right and saw the ones who Fubuki wanted to stalk.

Lo(l) and behold, there stood in front of the whole gang were the Yuki siblings…who gave them a confused and curious look.

"So who are you going to stalk, Fubuki?" Judai repeated his unanswered question, clueless that the gang was talking about them.

Everyone gave a nervous laugh as Fubuki thought of something to distract the three identical and at the same time not identical triplets.

"ha…haha…did I say stalk? I said…uhh" the brunet was looking for a word that was near the word 'stalk'

"He said STEAK!" Asuka quickly said as the three siblings in front of her gave a more confused face.

"Y-yes st-steak!" Fubuki agreed as he laughed nervously with his sister

"B-but you said, yo-you'll be stalking someone like how you u-used to stalked every-everyone before, ri-right?" Mio stuttered, wondering how steak was connected to what Fubuki said…more like shouted, awhile ago.

"We-well you see er…Fubuki usually treats someone by buying them steak!" Johan started, asking himself why he was helping Fubuki anyway when he was at fault. He was starting to believe that those who told him that he was too kind for his own good were right.

"Why steak?" Haou asked. How could someone treat someone steak when it is very expensive?

"Be-because for Fubuki it's a sign of err…of FRIENDSHIP! Yes, friendship! Am I right, Fubuki?" Jehu stuttered a little, making Haou more suspicious of his siblings' friends' action.

Jehu wondered why he was helping the idiot anyway.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Fubuki nod his head rather quickly

"Then who are you going to 'steak'?" Judai asked, repeating what Fubuki just said awhile ago about 'steak-ing' someone like how he 'steak-ed' his friends before.

"Ehehe…of course it's you guys! Who else?" Fubuki grinned, the corner of his lips lightly twitching that he'll be treating the three siblings' steak! Steak of all food! One of the most expensive meat that wasn't good for his wallet. **[ 10 ]**

"O…kay" the three of them said in unison, one still suspicious for their action, the other somewhat convinced but was happy since he was getting free food while the other was still confused.

"Well then! Since that's been cleared out why don't I treat you guys…" a pause, "…hmm…maybe tomorrow?" Fubuki offered. Guess he needs to get money from his piggy bank tonight.

"Sounds great!" Judai answered for his siblings.

'Addio mia bella portafoglio!' Fubuki cried comically **[ 11 ]**

* * *

><p>End of Classes<p>

The gang minus the Yuki siblings were comforting, well actually only Jim, the animatedly crying Fubuki as they all walked towards their school gate to go their respective houses or maybe to have some fun by going somewhere. There weren't any club activities or what not so it was one of these days that they could hang out together.

"There, there…" Jim patted the brunet's slouching back, "it's going to be alright mate! The sooner you treat them the earlier you'll get back your money" Fubuki wailed even more, not agreeing to what Jim had just said.

It wasn't okay! He needed to treat three! Three people at the same time! And the price of the steak will be multiplied by three! And he needs to wait for three months in order to get his soon to be devoured money!

"Don't mind him Jim. He deserves it after the humiliation he caused us during lunch time" Ryo said with a stern face. He was thinking of how he'll black mail and/or humiliate his brunet friend back. He knew his olive haired friend will also help him with his path of revenge.

"H-how could you say that R-ryo?" Fubuki was acting once again as a child "After we've been through? This is how you treat your besty friend?" Fubuki hugged Jim, their surroundings was pitch black and a spotlight was directly above them. It was a dramatic scene.

A visible throbbing vein was present on Ryo's forehead. He said in a dark voice while looking at Fubuki like he was his prey "After we've been through? After you've always humiliated me and caused me danger during elementary until now. How you dumped me a bucket of fish during 2nd grade and cats were chasing me around town causing me to have numerous scratches. How you'd always write fake love letters to those rabid fangirls of mine and that they thought that I actually like them back or how you always magically replace my clothes with girly ones. It only got worse when we met Yusuke during 3rd grade. You'd always try to play matchmaker, thinking it was actually _**FUN**_ that Yusuke and I would be a perfect match or how you…" Ryo was basically telling his whole life unintentionally to the whole gang as his eyes bore into Fubuki's.

"Never knew Ryo and Yusuke had to endure all those…" Jehu told the gang as they continued to listen to Ryo's rant about his and his best friends' life when they were still kids, giving Ryo and Yusuke a pity look. Those guys had it tough.

"Well if those had it hard, well what about me?" Asuka frowned, thinking about the memories of her childhood days with her brother. The aura around her suddenly turned dark when she remembered a certain memory.

"Stupid Nii-san" Asuka muttered, her fist clenched into a ball. It actually made Jehu scared when Asuka did that. It made him remember when she would beat him up whenever he wasn't doing his duties as the vice president of their class.

Fearing their lives and Fubuki's might be at stake, Sho tried to look for a distraction "Uhh…hey look its Haou-kun, Aniki and Mio-chan!" he pointed at the trio that was nearing their school's gate.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing as they saw the sibling happily chatting with each other. They all immediately hid behind a tree that was a few feet away from their school gate as their eyes looked at the trio's action.

When they saw the three of them turn right they followed suit.

"Why are we exactly stalking them again?" Edo asked, hiding himself and the others behind a thin pole to cover up their presence to the Yuki sibling after stalking them for 10 minutes or so. How they **ALL** managed to hide behind a thin pole? They themselves didn't know.

"It's called following them, Edo not stalking" Fubuki said, completely back to his normal self as he eyed the trio happily eating in a café.

"What's the difference of two anyway?" Manjoume asked, hands behind the back of his head

"There actually isn't much of a difference" Misawa said

"Can we go to that café too?" Asuka asked, eyeing the parfait that Mio was currently eating. The others followed suit as they all leaned at each other's backs, looking at the delicious treat that was in front of the only girl of the triplets.

"Oh, great idea Asuka!" Fubuki said as he ran fast towards the café the Yuki siblings were, completely forgetting that he was in the front and that Ryo was leaning on his back while Yusuke was leaning behind Ryo's back and the others as well. And with him leaving Ryo with nothing to support with, Ryo suddenly fell down on the cold cement followed by the others.

Fubuki stopped running and looked back when he heard a thud, groans and a 'grrr…' from Karen, "Hey why are you all down there?" Fubuki innocently asked his fallen comrades that were rubbing whatever that was sore.

"One day…" Ryo, Yusuke and Asuka muttered darkly under their breath which made Fubuki cringed in fear.

* * *

><p>Inside the Café<p>

Since the gang was too big to fit in one table and that it would be noticeable they decided to split the gang into two groups with 6 members each. Group 1 was composed of the Tenjoin siblings, Ryo, Yusuke, Edo and Manjoume as for Group 2 it was composed of the Anderson cousins, Sho, Misawa and Jim…plus Karen? The groups were sandwiching the triplets table in order for them to hear whatever they were discussing.

"Why'd ya switch with Edo, mate?" Jim quietly asked the cyan teen beside him as he looked at the menu in front of him.

"Well…" Sho browsed the menu, looking for the right words to tell Jim, "…I'd rather be with you guys than be with them since I might be out of place" the mini eyeglasses teen was still focused on the menu in front of him, looking for what kind of treat he should eat.

Misawa nod, understanding that those four, the Tenjoin siblings, Ryo and Yusuke, had gone through a lot together since childhood and, despite Sho being Ryo's brother, he didn't spend a lot of time with Fubuki unlike Asuka, Ryo and Yusuke. Also Manjoume and Edo could blend in with them somewhat perfectly. Edo wasn't the one to talk a lot but he only does when it's necessary and Manjoume…Manjoume Thunder would only eye at his long lifetime blonde crush.

Jehu snorted, arms cross as he said, "Yeah right, you just didn't want to be with Fubuki and how his weird head of his works" he smirked when Sho sheepishly smiled at them while answering, "Well… that too"

"Hey don't be like that to Fubuki-san, Jehu" Johan quietly scolded his older cousin, who in return just ignored him.

"Here you go, ma'am, sir. Do enjoy our special triple deluxe cookies and cream" they heard the waitress said as they heard something being placed on the table that was behind them, specifically the triplets' table.

"Uwaah…" they heard the familiar voice of the youngest one of the triplets

"Arigatou, Haou-nii for treating me" they heard Mio say

"Not a problem at all" Haou said replied

They could imagine that Haou was patting Mio's head since they saw that the eldest and youngest were together in one side while the middle child, Judai, was in front of them.

"Hmph! Then I'll treat you next time Mio!" the hyper brunet said

Seems like Judai didn't want to be left out

"Then I'll treat you the next after Judai" the gang could see a smirk on Haou's face even if they didn't see it

"E-eh? But you guys always treat me…" Mio said, not happy that her brother's were treating her when she could afford what she wanted to eat by herself.

With Fubuki's group, Asuka was looking at her brother with curiosity.

"What's that notebook for Nii-san?" she asked, looking at Fubuki, who was across her, writing something in his notebook.

"Just some data…" Fubuki didn't look up from his notebook as he continued to write whatever data in his notebook.

"I don't get why we need to _follow them_ if you could just ask them directly whatever you need to ask them" Ryo suggested after drinking his iced tea, using the words 'follow them' since Fubuki strongly urged them to use it rather than the word 'stalk'

"But it's more fun if we did that, not the old boring fashion way" Fubuki said dramatically

"Oh please" Yusuke rolled his eyes, finishing his second parfait

But Fubuki didn't hear his friend's comment, that or he just ignored Yusuke. He was just nodding to himself that the plan of 'following them' was going smoothly and that nothing can st-

"HEY! STOP THAT KAREN!" their group heard a familiar yell and a familiar dark teal haired stood up from his seat

He just jinxed himself didn't he?

"Ehhh, Jehu-san?" Mio saw the dark teal haired teen stand up in front of them

Everyone in the group just face palmed themselves, be it mentally or not.

* * *

><p>After minutes of explaining<p>

"I knew you guys were stalking us" Haou said with a glare. After discovering that the gang was in the café that they were at, everyone agreed to finish their treat and go head somewhere so that they could explain themselves. They were currently in the playground.

"Come on Haou-chan…"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"…we didn't do it for a bad intention" Jehu reasoned

"But you still did it!" Haou retorted

"Bu-but more importantly w-why did you want to stalk us, Fubuki-sempai?" Mio asked curiously, swinging herself a little since she was sitting on the swing along with Asuka, who was beside her.

"Well…" Fubuki started, holding the bars of those little horses with a spring underneath it as he moved back and forth

"…that idiot just thought it would be fun" Ryo finished for him as Fubuki gaped for being called an idiot by his best friend

Asuka could only sigh at her brother; she always wondered who among the both of them really is the oldest one. Her hazel brown eyes then looked at Mio's heterochromatic ones as she told her, "Nii-san just wanted to find something…let's say interesting about the three of you like how he did to all of us" Asuka gave a reassuring smile, she wanted them to know that her Nii-san, though he was idiotic and has a lot of crazy ideas going into his head, he meant no harm in his actions.

Mio could only nod at Asuka's explanation, somehow understanding Fubuki's intention

"Stop calling me that!" everyone's attention was now diverted to the two arguing teens

"But it suits you perfectly well"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yesss"

"NO!"

"Then nooo"

"YES IT DOE-HEY!"

…

…

…

Everyone was amused at the two's childish argument but their attention was directed to Judai when he innocently asked, "Hey Fubuki are you still going to treat us steak tomorrow?" the boy's head was tilted at the side, showing that he was wondering that despite all the commotions, he and his siblings would still get free 'steak' from the brunet, who promised them and at the same time not.

Three of Fubuki's worst nightmare eerily smiled at him as they spoke to the innocent brunet at the same time,

"Yes he will"

'Ah fuck…'

End of Chapter

* * *

><p>AN: Some of them are a little OOC but hey it was fun! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR~

**[ 1 ] **Fubuki telling that Ryo is a softie to cute and little animals and stuff: based on Hibari Kyouya of Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**[ 2 ] **Fubuki telling that Yusuke's parents used to dress him up as a girl: based on Sawada Tsunayoshi of Katekyo Hitman Reborn but it's not canon. It's usually common in some fanfics that Tsuna's parents dress him up as a girl when he was still a kid.

**[ 3 ] **Guys asking Sho on a date during 5th grade: mehehe…made that up

**[ 4 ] **Fubuki telling the gang how the Andersons' look alike: this part explains why the Jehu and Johan look alike despite the two of them being cousins and all

**[ 5 ] **Misawa writing equations on his walls: well this part is actually true and it is shown in the series during Season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX but I don't know what episode

**[ 6 ] **Manjoume's hairstyle: it really reminds me of a chicke- I mean a rooster. :p but I like Manjoume, he's a really a cool character despite him being cocky and almighty during season 1

**[ 7 ]** Jim wanting to marry Karen: crazy, crazy ideas!

**[ 8 ] **Edo dreaming to be a giant robot: also based on Sawada Tsunayoshi of KHR it's shown in the series.

**[ 9 ] **Asuka wanting to be a ballerina: based on Asuka's anime deck

**[ 10 ] **well for me steak is very expensive since it is…it's steak for heaven's steak! I mean sake! XD

**[11 ] **Italian for 'Goodbye, my lovely wallet'. Well I actually don't know if this is accurate or not since I used Google Translate

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. The Declaration of The Master of Love

The Three New Students

A/N: uwaaah~ sorry for the late update T_T we went out of town so I wasn't able to update in time. *cries* I hope this chapter will make you forgive me from my tardiness OTL anyway thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! I love reading your reviews and it makes me really happy~! *squeals*

WARNING: first Yugioh GX fanfic! Typos, grammatical errors and more ENGLISH isn't my first language TT_TT

Disclaimer: DOUGNUT OWN YUGIOH GX!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Declaration of The Master of Love<p>

"Hmmm…"

Looks at Jehu and Haou bickering

"Haou-chan~"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, that absurd name?"

"Hmmm…"

Looks at Asuka helping Judai in Math

"Asuka! I still don't get it~!"

"You simply transpose this to isolate x and then divide it by…"

"Hmmm…"

Looks at Johan and Mio talking about music

"Hey Mio can we have a duet later? How about Ave Maria?"

"E-eh? Sure!"

"Hmmm…"

Closes eyes and le sigh

"What is it that is bothering you my, oh so wonderful best friend that I wish that Ryo, Asuka and I could kill you for humiliating us but cannot do so?" Yusuke asked the hmmm-ing brunet. He took note that whenever Fubuki was hmmm-ing it was always bad news.

Fubuki looked at Yusuke and said, "It's just that…" he began, looking at the triplets simultaneously.

"Hmmm?" god damn it! Fubuki and his strong influences towards people! He, himself has started to hmmm like his best friend. Who's next, Ryo?

"…it's just that they don't see that they're already with someone who is destined to be with them!" he quietly shouted, frustrated that he was seeing three strings floating in the air and that it was connected to a pair. Like how Jehu's and Haou's are connected, Asuka's and Judai's and also Johan's and Mio's.

Well actually there are a total of six in their gang, but he didn't want to mention the other three. **[1] **But he could actually see **A LOT **of red string floating in the air. Be it connected to the same gender or not, someone who is older than them or younger than them, taller, shorter whatever!

"So you could see it" Yusuke raised his brow, knowing that the brunet beside him could see the red string of love. He is after all…

"I am after all the Master of Love!" he dramatically posed, one hand directly above his chest as he flicked his bangs with his other hand. **[2]**

But everyone just ignored him

"You shouldn't abuse your powers, Fubuki" Yusuke calmly said, still reading his book, 'How to deal with your idiotic best friends for Dummies' it was ironic really. A genius like him reading a book for dummies, though the book was really an interesting one.

"I know but the red string just sometimes magically appears in front of me, I can't really control it…" he muttered, sitting back on the ground. "And I can't just leave those who I see that they are destined to be together to be sad and heartbroken! They need me!" Fubuki said in a so matter of fact voice. He made a hero pose with a big heart in front of his suit.

'Though you only help some people' Yusuke thought, reading something about imagining that your best friend was your pillow and punch it continuously if he/she pisses you off and it will relieve some stress. It was ironic for Fubuki to do a hero pose when he only helps limited people when a hero always helps everyone. But even if the brunet wanted to help everyone, it would cause a huge commotion when people find out that he could see the red string of love. So it was alright if Fubuki choose only certain people to help with their love life.

"Thus you named yourself Master of Love" Yusuke flipped another page of the book that he was holding.

'And not only because you can see the red string of love that you called yourself the Master of Love, but also because you are popular with the ladies' he mentally sighed. Wondering how he got Fubuki as his best friend. At least he had Ryo to share his pain with.

"But I warn you, you shouldn't let a lot of people discover about your unique ability…" he flipped yet another page. "…I think even Asuka does not know of it" he closes his book with a 'thud' as he close his eyes to feel the cool breeze.

"Hai, hai Okaa-san" Fubuki just smiled at his friend beside him, looking at the red string that was tied on Yusuke's pinky.

He slightly blushed, seeing that where the other side ended…rather whose pinky was tied at the end of Yusuke's red string.

Yusuke wouldn't have that kind of feeling to that person, right?

He gently shook his head, not wanting to think about Yusuke and his destined one, who was only nearby

"Hey"

"AHHHHH!" Fubuki shouted, surprised by Ryo's presence. Both, Yusuke and Ryo raised their brow in confusion, wondering why Fubuki suddenly shouted. It was the first time their brunet friend shouted like that.

"Are you alright?" Ryo asked, sitting beside Yusuke

Fubuki coughed and said, "A-ah, of course! Why wouldn't I?" he was somewhat stuttering, his heart still beating fast by Ryo's sudden appearance.

"Hmmm" both of Fubuki's best friend hmmm-ed

* * *

><p>It was Sunday morning as Fubuki and Ryo suddenly crashed Yusuke's household, to Yusuke's displeasure of course.<p>

"How many times do I have to tell you not to go to my house without telling me first?" Yusuke suppressed a yawn; he just recently got out of his bed when he and his family heard their doorbell ring. Since his parents were too busy doing something, he decided to open their door like any other good son would do. He then he opens the door, only to find a smiling Fubuki in front of his doorstep with Fubuki clutching the back of Ryo's shirt, indicating that the dark blue haired teen was forced by the brunet via dragging him from his house.

Typical

He slams the door in front of Fubuki's face…

…only Fubuki to stop it using his shoe

"Well, I've lost count on it since I don't have that many fingers" Fubuki continued to smile as he and Ryo greeted Yusuke's parents. It was almost like routine to them.

They all went upstairs in Yusuke's room as Yusuke grabbed a toast from their table and placed it in his mouth.

"So what do we have to discuss that is so important, huh Fubuki?" Yusuke asked, finishing his toast while he looks at Ryo who sat on his bed.

"Hey how'd you know that we're going to discuss something important, Yusuke?" Fubuki placed his chin on top of his hands that were clutching the top of the backrest of Yusuke's chair

"In case you haven't noticed, we always go to Yusuke's house whenever you need to discuss something that's very important to you" Ryo's eyes were still closed, his arms were crossed. Fubuki just made an 'o' with his mouth, just realizing that they indeed always go to Yusuke's house to discuss something.

"Is it about those strings again?" Yusuke guessed, remembering that Fubuki was still bothered about it since yesterday when they were talking on the phone.

"Uhuh" Fubuki made a smile

"What strings? Is it the red string of love?" Ryo's were opened now; he was curious who Fubuki wanted to help this time.

"Uhuh"

"So who's the lucky…" Ryo started

'…I think unfortunate…' Yusuke thought

"…couple?" the dark haired teen finished. Last time Fubuki helped was well…maybe a year ago or two. The brunet helped their Chemistry teacher, Daitokuji-sensei and their PE teacher as well as school nurse, Ayukawa-sensei get together and the result was a success. Both their relationship lasted till now and both of them seemed very happy. Thanks to Fubuki of course. Though he knew there was another couple that Fubuki had helped after Ayukawa-sensei and Daitokuji-sensei.

"I think the correct word is 'couples' not 'couple' " Yusuke corrected, earning him a raised brow courtesy of Ryo.

"Couples?" Ryo asked, looking at Fubuki if he was insane that he'll be helping not only one couple but more than that. Was that even possible?

"Yes couples. Three couples to be exact" Yusuke looked at Ryo, his face telling the dark haired teen that 'Yes Fubuki is insane and that it was possible for the moron to help three couples at the same time'

"Are you that bored?" Ryo looked at the grinning idiot in front of him.

"Maybeee…" he said in a singsong voice. A visible twitching vein was seen on Yusuke and Ryo's forehead. It always irritated them whenever their brunet friend uses that kind of voice. They would have punched him by now if he used his ukulele.

Where was his pillow anyway?

"Hey, I just want to help my imouto you know" Fubuki defended, crossing his arms on top of his chest as he looked at his right side, eyes closed.

This got Ryo's attention

"Asuka, huh…" Ryo was surprised that Fubuki has finally found the other end of the string that was tied on his sister's pinky. After years of pestering the blonde teen if she had a crush or not, they finally found the right guy for her. Asuka after all deserves someone that is suited for her.

He thought for awhile, thinking would make Asuka smile or laugh whenever he is around her. A certain hyper brunet suddenly appeared on his head, "Let me guess. It's Judai isn't it?" well seems like Ryo got his answer when he saw Fubuki's normal grin grow wider.

"I'll take that as a yes then"

"Well at least we don't need to scare those guys who tried to win her affection, like years ago" Yusuke calmly told them, memories of the three of them chasing away suitors that wanted their sister figure's affection because of her looks.

Ah memories…

Such good memories…

"Then who are the other two couples?" Ryo was up to the challenge of having three couples to be together in well maybe a year or two. Maybe he and Yusuke could make a bet if Fubuki could make the three couple be together within a year or not.

"Well you know Judai and Asuka…" Fubuki started, he raised one of his fingers

"…the other one is Jehu and Haou…" another finger was lifted

'Well this is interesting' Yusuke thought, it would be tough when the both of them are stubborn. And even if the both of them realize their feelings for each other they wouldn't want to make the first move.

"…lastly Johan and Mio" Fubuki finished, raising a third finger in the process.

'Why am I not surprise?' Ryo thought, he could clearly see that the younger Anderson one was interested at the youngest of the Yuki triplets. Though Mio is still oblivious to this, it can be also seen that she likes the lighter teal haired teen back. But with their shyness it could be hard for the both of them to confess their feelings to each other.

Sigh

"Okay now that is settled, I now declare that as the Master of Love I will do everything in my power to help the triplets and their respective partners to notice that they are meant to be with each other…" Fubuki placed his right hand up, promising whatever he just said.

'Get your game on…' Ryo and Yusuke looked at each other heatedly, betting if Fubuki could help three couples find true happiness within a year or not

"I am so going to win this, Hell Kaiser" Yusuke muttered that only Ryo could hear it

"Oh using our childhood names huh? Well if that's the case…in your dreams, Darkness" Ryo smirked at his olive haired friend

"…with the both of you as my assistants, of course!" Fubuki grinned at his two best friends happily

…

…

…

"WHAT?" **[3]**

End of Chapter

* * *

><p>AN: And done! Well this chapter's the shortest...oh well! Hope you guys review! *uses the ULTIMATE WEAPON: puppy eyes* oh and I was wondering if you guys want to have an OMAKE about Disney and/or Fairy tale, though there will be different main characters in each story. SO PLEASE REVIEW! *cries* well then, till next time~

**[1]** wanna guess? ;)

**[2]** Well…I didn't actually plan that Fubuki would have a unique ability but I just wanted a background of Fubuki's title as the Master of Lurve~ not only because he is popular with the ladies but much more. :D

**[3] **The two of them didn't know that they'll be helping Fubuki since it's only Fubuki who usually works with these kinds of stuff. XP


	6. Operation HIA!

The Three New Students

A/N: IMMA BAAACK~ sorry for the long wait you guys, it took me ages to finish chapter 8 before posting chapter 6. OTL anyway thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter. ;) made me so, so, so, so happy~! Hope you support my chapter till the end. :D anyway, I'm going to make side stories or what we call it, 'OMAKE'. It's going to be either the other pairings other than the main ones like *toot* and *toot*. Hahaha! ORR Disney and/or Children's books like Alice in Wonderland, Little Red Riding Hood, Little Mermaid and MORE~ Hope you read and review the OMAKES that I'm going to make soon~

WARNING: first Yugioh GX fanfic! Typos, grammatical errors and more ENGLISH isn't my first language TT_TT

Disclaimer: DOUGNUT OWN YUGIOH GX!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Operation H.I.A!<p>

It has been a week since the declaration of the Master of Love, dragging his best friends along with him with his stupid ideas which he considers as a perfect one. But the three of them haven't made a move yet.

Why you ask?

Simple

Fubuki hasn't made any plans yet.

"Can we just finish this? Let's just go to them and tell them directly that they are meant to be with each other and let them figure out themselves their real feeling towards each other" Yusuke's arms were crossed, his fingers tapping his elbow indicating that he was getting impatient that Fubuki hasn't made any plans yet AND that Fubuki kept on whining to him and to Ryo that he couldn't think of anything.

"NO!" Fubuki yelled not liking Yusuke's 'brilliant' plan

"Then what, pray tell, should we do? We don't even have a plan to begin with" Ryo said, also in dark mood. He still couldn't forgive Fubuki for dragging him and Yusuke in his matchmaking games. Though it was fun and all that they'll be seeing Fubuki drive people insane with his crazy ideas, it wasn't any fun at all that they were part of making Fubuki's crazy ideas into action. And it wasn't as easy as it looks or sounds.

"Oh come on guys! I know it has been a week and I still haven't thought of a brilliant plan…but seriously telling them directly? That's not fun at all! Or how love really works, ya know? I think you guys don't even know what love really is!" he huffed

"Then enlighten us oh Master of Love, what love is…" Yusuke rolled his eyes. If this matchmaking game goes loco he'll be out without a doubt.

"Hmmm…I can't really say what love is, it really depends on your point of view" Fubuki was rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb. He was thinking a way of how he would explain love to both of his friends.

Fubuki's face suddenly lit up as he snapped his fingers, "I know!" he shouted, "I'll just sing you guys a song~!" his eyes were shimmering but his two best friends just paled when they heard Fubuki tell them that he'll be singing.

"NOOO!" they both cried, but Fubuki just acted like he was a deaf person.

Fubuki thought for awhile, the part in between his thumb and index finger under his chin. He was currently thinking of a song that might be somewhat close to how he would answer what his friends asked him a few moments ago. He once again snapped his fingers, "Ahah! I just thought of the perfect song to tell you what love is…well in my perspective, of course" he grinned

"Ehem…" he cleared his throat as Ryo and Yusuke looked at Fubuki hesitantly, they do not know whether Fubuki sings really badly whenever he plays his ukulele or he just pretends to sing like that.

Fubuki began to sing,

_"mune ga shime tsuke rarete__  
>negaeri mo ute nai yoru sa<br>kimi no koe ga ima sugu kikitakute  
>KEITAI no NANBAA yubi de nazoru yo"<em>

_(My chest is tightening__  
>In the night where I can't even toss and turn in my sleep<br>I really want to hear your voice now  
>My fingers keep tracing your number on my cell phone)<em>

"kirameita hitomi kasanaru yubi to yubi  
>koukishin no BOTAN ga hajikesou da yo"<p>

_(Your pupils sparkle as each of our fingers overlap each other__  
>This button of curiosity is about to pop open.)<em>

"kanzen boku wa kimi ni kubittake sa  
>koi shikute naki dashi sou nanda<br>shirokujichuu kimi wo kangaeteru  
>junjou tada sore dake ga boku no aijou<br>kokoro ni usotsuke nai  
>uketomete kure yo 100% junjou baby love"<p>

(I'm completely head over heels about you  
>so much that it makes me want to cry<br>I'm thinking about you day and night, 24/7  
>A pure heart, that's all my love is<br>Don't lie to your heart  
>Take it with you, my 100% pure hearted BABY LOVE)<p>

"kimi wa ano hito no omokage wo  
>boku no doko ni mitsuketa no darou<br>yotta ikioi de kimi ni kutte kakaru you ni toitsumete  
>chiisana koukai mune hikkaita"<p>

(Where in me can you find,  
>that someone's image?<br>Full of energy, you fire questions  
>Feeling a little regretful, you scratch at your chest)<p>

_"kimi no egao wa chotto mabushi sugiru'n da soutou__  
>kami wo kakiageru shigusa nanka cool"<em>

(Your smiling face is a little too dazzling, quite  
>The way you comb your hair is kinda COOL)<p>

_"SHANPEN dattara karakuchi ga ii to__  
>boku wa omotteru'n da kekkou<br>kimi wa marude sonna hito da yo  
>itoushiku yureru kimi no manazashi ni<br>sui komareteku yo  
>boku ga donnani shinken ka nante kimi wa shiranai"<em>

(A dry champagne is good  
>I thought it's fine<br>You're completely like that kind of people  
>The endearing and hesitant look in your eyes<br>Takes my breath away  
>How very serious I am, you don't know)<p>

"mou au mon ka' tte kenka shite  
>wakarete akete mika ga tatta<br>oh nani kuwa nu kao shite waraikakeru  
>nikurashii hodo ni<br>sou sa kimi wo aishiteru"

("Who(the hell)'s gonna meet you" says you when we fought  
>Three days passed since we began the cold war<br>Oh when you bulge your cheeks acting spoilt, smiles appeared  
>As much as I could pretend hate to you,<br>Yes, I love you.)

"kanzen boku wa kimi ni kubittake sa  
>koi shikute naki dashi sou nanda<br>shirokujichuu kimi wo kangaeteru  
>junjou tada sore dake ga boku no aijou<br>kokoro wa massara no white  
>kimi no moto he zenryoku shissou<br>ikitae dae da yo DAARIN  
>majirikke nashi no<br>boku wa kimi ni totte tatta hitotsu dake no sou junjou baby love"

_(I'm completely head over heels about you__  
>so much that it makes me want to cry<br>I'm thinking about you day and night, 24/7  
>A pure heart, that's all my love is<br>My heart is pure white  
>I'm running to you as fast as I can<br>I'm gasping for breath DARLING  
>With nothing else mixed in<br>To you I'm just the one and only, yes, pure hearted BABY LOVE) _**[1]**

Fubuki finished his chosen song

"Well?" Fubuki smiled, happy that he explained…well sung to his best friends' what love is in his perspective.

"Hey guys, are you alright?" Fubuki looked at Ryo and Yusuke worriedly, both said person were looking at Fubuki like he was some kind of creature from outer space that had abducted the REAL Fubuki. "It's like you're seeing an alien that has abducted the real one" Fubuki never knew that he was so close from the truth from what the two were currently thinking at the moment.

Ryo and Yusuke both snapped of their crazy thoughts and composed their composure. "Wow…never knew you had it in you, Fubuki" Ryo smirked, arms folded on his chest.

"It sounds like you just confessed your feelings to someone" Yusuke said with a small smile, he and Ryo didn't know that their brunet friend could actually sing well…without his ukulele of course.

"Shattup Ryo!" he blushed madly, not retorting to what Yusuke had said

* * *

><p>After school, the trio decided to continue with their scheming plans somewhere. They all decided to do it where they saw the Yuki triplets were hanging out while they were 'following them' and had been found out because of a certain dark teal teen.<p>

Ah…good (beating) times

"So, how will we do this?" Yusuke asked, eating his parfait, wondering if eating sweets right now would enable him to at least make a proposition to the brunet in front of him. The book he just read awhile ago said that eating sugar can make you think more actively. And it's a fact! **[2]**

"All I know is that we should let them know their real feelings towards their respective partner…" Ryo stated, he was currently doing his English paper that was due the next day. Multitasking was his specialty after all.

"…isn't that right _Master of Love_?" Ryo stressed those words, somewhat mocking Fubuki for being called such title when he himself hasn't made a move with his destined person.

"That's correct" Fubuki nod, his arms folded on his chest, he either didn't notice that Ryo just mocked him or he just ignored it.

"But we have to make it step by step we can't possibly let them know of their feelings at the same time" Yusuke suggested, he was now eating his second parfait. It was rather toothsome.

"Hmmm" Fubuki looked at Ryo's homework; it was based on about main ideas and sub points.

'Step by step…main and sub points…' Fubuki thought, thinking about what Yusuke said and Ryo's homework. He put the two together.

Fubuki stood from his seat, slammed both his hands on the table and yelled, "I got it!" he grinned, seating himself back to his seat. Both of his friends looked at him with a raised brow.

"So what's your brilliant plan Einstein?" Yusuke looked at his third empty parfait. A fourth one wouldn't hurt him right?

"That's a secret!" he grinned at both of them, getting his bag and then got out from his seat, he made a dash towards the door and yelled to both of them, "I'll tell you guys tomorrow!"

Ryo looked at Yusuke, "Why tell us tomo-" he then suddenly stopped as he looked at the empty seat beside him and the four empty containers where the frozen dessert was before.

The pencil that was on his hand snapped into two, a dark aura was surrounding him when he realized that he was ditched by his two best friends and one of them hasn't paid for the FOUR parfaits that he ate awhile ago.

"Damn you, Yusuke" he muttered under his breath

* * *

><p>The next day came and the two was anxious to know what Fubuki had plan for their three couples and victims.<p>

"So Fubuki what do you have in mind" Ryo looked at the happy brunet, the three of them were in the library since no one was in there to begin with.

Yusuke looked at Fubuki getting something in his bag. He could feel Ryo's death glare beside him since he made Ryo pay his desserts yesterday. He snickered mentally.

"Ahah!" Fubuki found whatever he was looking for and placed it in front of him. The both of them were wondering what Fubuki was reading.

"Now I'll tell you my plan!" he grinned, coughing a little to clear his throat as if he was going to make an important speech.

"It's called Project RYDO!"

"RYDO? REDO Or RYDO?" Yusuke's brow was raised

"It's 'Y' as in RYDO. Realize Your Destined One" Fubuki grinned happily

"Do you really know the spelling of redo or you just really used 'y' instead of 'e' in that word" Ryo looked at Fubuki with an amused look.

Fubuki just blushed and shouted quietly, "Of course I know how to spell redo, you idiot!" Ryo just rolled his eyes.

"Moving on, what's the objective of this Project R.Y.D.O other than what it means?" Yusuke's arms were folded.

"Well…It actually just means what it means" Fubuki's thumb was on his chin while the others were underneath it as his eyes looked at the ceiling of the library. Yusuke's eye was twitching in irritation. He knew Fubuki would say that.

"And the plan?" Ryo asked bluntly

Fubuki grinned, "Oh! The plan is just easy! In fact it has only three easy steps!"

"Three steps?" both Fubuki's friends' face had a confused and surprised look on their faces. How could they make three pairs R.Y.D.O if there are only three steps?

"Yes! And it's called OPERATION H.I.A!" the brunet beamed

"Hunt. Initiate. Accomplish!" Ryo and Yusuke was wondering where on Earth Fubuki were getting all those acronyms.

"Elaborate" Ryo said

Fubuki nod, "H, hunt. Hunt for the current target. I, initiate. Initiate whatever plan was made. A, accomplish. The plan MUST be accomplished whatever the consequences are. The process just repeats itself until we accomplish our goal" Fubuki's eyes narrowed, they could tell he was being serious. All of sudden Yusuke and Ryo began to see that Fubuki was in military clothes with a soldier's helmet and had two thick black lines on each side of his cheeks. They shook their heads and blinked their eyes four times, the attire that they saw Fubuki was wearing was completely gone and the said brunet was wearing his regular uniform.

"I get Hunt and Accomplish. But what is there to initiate in the first place?" Yusuke asked, wondering if Fubuki had already made plans or if they have to make plans.

Fubuki chuckled darkly, "It's a good thing you asked Yusuke. Coz I already made a list for our dear lovebirds" he showed them the paper that he was looking for awhile ago. List of how they were going to make their victims R.Y.D.O were listed on the paper. A lot were fun to do and some were not but it was going to be a hell lot of fun for them!

"And the target?" Ryo asked, looking at Fubuki writing the colors 'Gold', 'Brown' and 'Turquoise and Orange' in Kanji on the paper as he told Yusuke to taped the paper on one of the shelves.

Again, Fubuki was looking for something in his bag and as he found the said item, he gave it to Ryo, "Be my guest Ryo" he eerily smiled, thinking of all the things he'd be doing with his friends as they screw the minds' of their six victims from his matchmaking schemes.

Ryo took the dart that was on Fubuki's hands. At least it wasn't the pointed one; rather it was the one that sticks on walls or what not. He then focused on the paper on his right as he threw the dart with ease. Said item hit on the paper on a particular color that Fubuki wrote on awhile ago.

Yusuke smirked as he looked at the paper; then picked it up and showed it to Fubuki and Ryo,

"And the next target is…"

…

…

…

"…kimu" **[3]**

End of Chapter

A/N: that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked it and would review this chapter~

**[1] **the song's Baby Romantica (Junjou Romantica) by Script 8D Junjou! Junjou!

**[2] **Its really a fact…I think. :D

**[3] **Japanese for GOLD. :D I just used google translate


	7. Surprise Project

The Three New Students

A/N: hey guys thanks for the reviews that I received from the last chapter~ i really appreciate it. ;D hope this won't bore you guys. T_T anyways here's the next chapter for TTNS~ hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Surprise Project<p>

Asuka, Sho, the Anderson cousins and the Yuki triplets were currently in their classroom, dying from boredom from their Health class. Their substitute teacher was talking about stuff and gibberish that they wouldn't want to listen…well it was only Jehu. Judai wasn't counted since he was asleep at the moment.

"…since all of you now know about that…we are going to have a Surprise Project!" **[1]** their sub Health teacher, Ayukawa-sensei announced to the class. Said teacher is the girlfriend of their homeroom teacher, Daitokuji-sensei.

Everyone heads suddenly shot up, after hearing the word 'Surprise Project'. Some students groaned, irritated that there was another project but some were curious and/or excited to have, yet another surprise project. They were muttering to themselves what their so called 'surprise project' is going to be about.

"Come on guys! It's not that bad" she winked at her students, indicating that it was just an _easy_ project. "And in case you guys, mainly the Yuki triplets since they just arrived a month ago, are wondering what a surprise project means well…it will be a surprise!" she grinned, then continued "But it will require what we just discussed today"

"Don't worry; the project is going to be in pairs. I'll announce to you guys your partners but before that, I'll explain something to you first about the project" well at least her students were happy that they were going to work in pairs and not struggle by themselves alone.

As their teacher explained something about the project; whatever it will be, students were whispering to each other how they were wished to be paired up with certain people that they had in mind and what the surprise project was going to be.

'_Oh I wish I'm paired up with Asuka-san!' _one guy said dreamily to his seatmate'

'_What do you think is our 'Surprise Project' this time?_' one whispered to her classmate beside her

'_I dunno. Though I hope it isn't like how we had to examine Pharaoh's hairs because Daitokuji-sensei told us for us to examine his whatsoever thingo that I don't want to remember _' the guy beside the girl that whispered to him said

'_I know right! Because of that experiment we had Pharaoh's fleas! It was a total disaster! I had to use a bottle of shampoo for fleas just to get them all off! EWW!_' she replied back, not amused about the 'Surprise Project' their homeroom teacher gave them, months ago.

'_I wouldn't mind pairing up with Judai-kun he seems like a cool guy and easy to get along with'_ one guy looked at their classroom's ceiling wondering if the answer was on it

'_Ahh~ Haou-sama~' _one girl squealed

'_Hey, dude. Remember that time when Chronos-sensei told us to make a real live map as our 'Surprise Project' after we had that Flea Incident?' _one guy glanced at his friend behind him

'_Urgh! Please don't remind me that stupid and horrible project_' his friend groaned, '_We worked that for weeks! Tracing the outlines of the continent and the countries in it perfectly, writing which countries is which, making it look ancient or something and those other things! And he just gave us a passing mark? Our group was one of the best maps among the class!_' he gritted his teeth, not happy that their History teacher was a biased one.

'_I want Jehu-sama! Or, or maybe Johan-kun? Wahh! It's so hard to chooseee~' _two girls cried, finding hard to choose between Jehu and Johan

'_I hope we're partners~' _one girl told her friend beside her as she nodded back happily

'_I think Mio-chan would be a good partner, since her performance in school is really good' _one girl with glasses looked at the brunette who was listening to what Ayukawa-sensei was saying.

"Okay since I'm done explaining, I'll be announcing the names of your partners! Remember that there are a lot of guys in this classroom compared to the girls; so some of you guys might have a male partner instead of a female partner. So don't complain!" Ayukawa-sensei explained as she got her fellow worker's notebook where she keeps her records and stuff, since their Health teacher was sick and couldn't make it.

"So first is Kai. Your partner would be Miyami. Next are Kuronami and Aya…" Ayukawa-sensei began to announce the group pairs for their project. Some were depressed that they didn't get partnered up with their friends or the reliable ones, while some were happy that they get to get partnered up with their friends or anyone who is decent to be partnered with.

"…Sho and Haou…"

"EHHH?" Sho shouted, he didn't anticipate that he'll be partnered with the scariest of the Yuki triplets! Well in his opinion.

This made Judai wake up from his slumber. Haou couldn't careless as long as it wasn't female and/or is ogling at him like an idiot. Jehu pouted that he wasn't partnered up with Haou-chan.

"…Asuka and Jehu…"

Asuka's face fell. And here she thought she'll be Judai's partner. Yet she was partnered up with someone who might make her fail her Health project without knowing what he's doing.

While Asuka was sulking, Jehu was panicking about being Asuka's partner.

'Fuck, I am sooo dead' a chibi version of him was running away from a possessed Asuka with scary eyes and pointy teeth. He shivered from the thought.

"…Mio and Tanaka…"

Their class secretary looked at Mio as he adjusted his foggy glasses, he smiled creepily at Mio. Mio just made a small 'EHPP!' as her face darkens in horror.

'Do-does he re-really sm-smile like that? May-maybe he's just try-trying to be friendly? I kn-know that even if he is strict wi-with rules and stuff but he's a ni-nice guy. Sho-should I smile back? It-it's not really polite when I do-don't smile back…' Mio thought as she somewhat reluctantly made a small smile towards their class secretary as he smiled back at the shy brunette.

"…and finally Johan and Judai" Ayukawa closed the notebook with a 'thud'. "Now, I'll be giving each one of you a sheet of paper about the Reflection Paper that you'll be going to submit after you've done the project. You're 'Surprise Project' will be announced to you tomorrow by Daitokuji-sensei during Homeroom. Haru-sensei, your Health teacher, or I will be giving you addition instruction within the week if there are any. That is all. Have fun with your Surprise Project! Class dismissed" Ayukawa-sensei left the classroom after the students stood up and bowed their heads in respect, except for Judai, who was still in daze.

Johan's face was neutral but he had a slight frown on his handsome face. He didn't mind getting partnered up with the middle child of the triplets. He might even get to know the hyper brunet. But he still preferred that he get partnered up with Mio, though. And as for Judai, the dual brown colored haired teen just yawned not really getting what was going on at their class at the moment.

"Hey Sho what's…" yawns "…going on?" he stretched his limbs as they heard the bell. It was already lunch time.

Sho just sweat dropped at Judai's carefree attitude as he told him, "Ayukawa-sensei just announced that we are going to have a 'Surprise Project' and who are our partners for our project in Health, Aniki" Judai just hmmm-ed and looked at Sho after looking at the chalkboard absentmindedly. "Surprise Project, huh? Sounds awesome…" he muttered, still dozing. "So Johan's my partner?" he asked, remembering that Ayukawa-sensei announced both their names a few minutes ago.

Sho just nod

The hyper brunet just smiled as he said, "Cool!" he then got up from his seat and walked towards his siblings. "Hey Miooo~ what's for lunch?" he placed both of his arms on Mio's shoulder as he peered at the bento that Mio was holding.

"The usual Judai-nii" Mio smiled

"Alright! You're cooking is always the best!" Judai cheered as he noticed that Haou was glaring at him

"Wh-what?" Judai placed Mio in between him and Haou. He was using his sister as a shield from their brother. Though it didn't look nice, Mio was the only one that Haou wouldn't harm.

Mio just stepped to the side as Haou stepped closer and placed both of his hands on Judai's cheek, "E-eh?" Judai wasn't expecting that. Haou's face got closer and closer to his face and the next thing Haou did to Judai was what he expected him to do to his cheeks. Haou pulled them.

"H-hey! Owowowow!"

"That's for sleeping in class, baka" Haou said as he pulled Mio's hand and went outside, only to see Ayukawa-sensei talking to Fubuki.

* * *

><p>With Fubuki<p>

"Heeyah, Ayukawa-sensei" Fubuki grinned at his P.E teacher and the school's nurse, he waved at the beautiful woman as she did the same to him.

"You owe me big time Fubuki…" Ayukawa narrowed her eyes, placing both his hands on her hips but her eyes just softened and her stance became normal when he saw his goofy smile, "…but then again, it was you who helped me find my destined one" she smiled softly, ruffling Fubuki's brown locks, despite the height difference.

"So does that mean I'm off the hook?" Fubuki asked jokingly, only for Ayukawa-sensei to laugh softly

She patted his cheek lightly and said, "Somewhat…" then her hand fell to her side, "…you do know what you asked me was very risky…it could of have fired me!" she quietly shouted, not wanting students who were passing by hearing her and Fubuki's conversation.

"Oh come on, Ayukawa-sensei! I told you that everything is going to be fine. 'Sides it's for LOVE after all" he gave her his trademark smile

She sighed, "I know it's for love but…getting my colleague's record notebook is forbidden AND changing what she has written in it, be glad that you're one of my favorite students, Haru-sensei's my friend AND the reason why I am happy with Daitokuji-sensei" she huffed, a slightly blush forming on her cheeks.

Fubuki could only chuckle lightly, "But you only changed the names that I requested you" he muttered, remembering the paper he gave Ayukawa-sensei a few days ago.

Ayukawa decided not to retort on what the brunet teen told her. She just looked at Fubuki and asked him, "Do tell me, who's the lucky couple that manage to interest the Master of Love to help them?" **[2]** she was curious; it was rare for Fubuki to ask her a favor. His last favor was when he was helping their School Principal, Principal Samejima, and the Lunch lady, Tome-san, get together; which in the end worked perfectly, of course.

"Well…I can't really tell you that now Sensei…" he gave a goofy grin once again as he scratches the back of his head, "…but I'll tell you this. There's not only one couple that I'm helping but three" he placed a finger in front of his teacher's face and lifted two fingers after.

Ayukawa-sensei's eyes just widen in surprise

* * *

><p>Back to Haou and the others<p>

Once Haou saw Fubuki talking with Ayukawa-sensei, he was suddenly stopped by their class secretary, Tanaka Mori. Said guy has brown hair and glasses. He looked like a clerk, always in his desk doing mountainous amount of paperwork everyday without getting tired.

Haou raised his brow, wondering what the class secretary wanted from him.

"What do you want?" he almost hissed, he was hungry god damn it! **[3]**

Tanaka just pushed his foggy squared glasses and said in a monotone voice; "I just simply wish to talk to Mio-san for our Health project" he looked at the girl that was behind Haou, blinking at him innocently.

"Can't that wait? It's lunchtime you can talk about that stupid project later" he glared at Tanaka, who slightly flinched from the intense glare.

"Ni-nii-san!" Mio called, suddenly knowing what the situation is already. She stood in front of her brother to block the glare that he was giving to their classmate.

"Nii-san, don't be like th-that to Tanaka-san, he just wa-wants to talk about ou-our Health project, that's all" she gave a disapproving look at Haou for scaring their classmate like that. Haou just looked at Fubuki, who was still chatting with their substitute teacher in Health. They seemed friendly towards each other.

"I'm really sorry for my Nii-san's behaviour" she slightly bowed at Tanaka, who waved his hand telling the brunette that it was alright and that he should of have talked to her after school.

"I'll give you two minutes to talk" Haou didn't look at them as Mio slightly smiled at her brother. Mio just mouthed an, 'Okay' to him even if the golden eyed teen didn't see it.

After Tanaka and Mio went a little farther from Haou to discuss about their project, Judai suddenly appeared behind him along with Sho, who saw the scene awhile ago. "Hey Haou-nii, you didn't have to lash out to our class secretary, you know?" Judai sighed when his older brother didn't respond. Sometime Haou was just overprotective of his siblings towards other people AND his temper got the better out of him.

"Haou-nii, we're done" Mio came back with Tanaka following her

"Sorry about awhile ago" Haou apologized, even if he wasn't sorry for it. But the bespectacled wearing guy just shrugged it off and told Haou that it wasn't a big deal and that he perfectly understood.

The Yuki triplets and Sho then left to find their friends to eat

Sho looked at Haou's face diagonally and wondered why Haou acted like that. He slowed his pace to match with Judai, who was slacking behind them.

"Psst, Aniki" he whispered silently as he slightly elbowed Judai to gain his attention

"Hmmm, what is it Sho?" he whispered back, hands behind the back of his head as he walked

"Why was Haou-san acting like that awhile ago?" he covered his mouth with his hand to make sure that Haou didn't read his lips if ever he finds them whispering with each other.

"Hmmm…Haou-nii is really like that sometimes. He sometimes feels that it's his obligation as the eldest to protect us. He sees those he does not trust as an enemy and/or a threat but once you get to know him, you'll find out that he's really a softie and a nice guy though in some occasion he's just a cold hearted bastard but we love him. You know how older brothers are. They act tough and all just to protect you…" Judai smiled, thinking about his childhood along with Haou and Mio. "…that or he's just very hungry" he gave a goofy smile to Sho, who sweat dropped at the last statement, but he nod understanding what his hyper brunet friend meant.

'Ryo-nii'

* * *

><p>With Ryo and Yusuke<p>

Both Ryo and Yusuke were waiting for their 'LEADER', Fubuki, as they waited for him at their gang's usual eating place. "What do you think is taking Fubuki so long?" Yusuke asked, reading yet another book as the both of them were at another tree while the rest of the gang were at other, which was at least a few feet away from them.

Ryo was leaning on the sakura tree they were at, his eyes looking at the delicate flowers floating in the air, gracefully dancing. He then replied to his best friend's question, "Knowing that idiot, he must be talking with someone"

"Hey guys!" they heard a very familiar voice

"Speak of devil and he doth appear" Yusuke muttered, not looking from his book.

"What took you so long?" Ryo raised his brow, looking at the panting Fubuki. Guess Fubuki needs to run a few laps later this afternoon since they have afternoon practice.

Fubuki inhaled and exhaled for about a minute and sheepishly smiled at his two best friends, "I just talked to Ayukawa-sensei about the request I asked her a few days ago" he explained as he sat down in between Ryo and Yusuke.

"So what did the two of you talked about?" Yusuke flipped yet another page of his book that was entitled, 'Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'. Quite an interesting book, he was now in Chapter XX talking about 'Guide to: Idiotic Friends and Their Crazy Ideas' **[4]**

"Oh I just asked her how the plan worked and stuff. Then she started lecturing me about this and that and so on and so forth" Fubuki lazily looked at the butterfly flying up and down, his eyes going round and round as the butterfly did so too.

"Speaking of plans…could you explain to us why you did 'that'?" Ryo asked, looking at Fubuki, who was still following the movement of the pretty butterfly with his eyes. The three of them knew that their targets' class was going to have a project by twos. How'd Fubuki know? They didn't want to know or care about it as long as they have fun with playing matchmaker with their six victims.

Fubuki was silent for awhile, thinking what 'that' means. Then he understood what Ryo was trying to say, "Well, it wouldn't be fun that I get to partner the six of them to their respective destined ones" Fubuki muttered, not wanting anyone to hear their conversation.

"Ahh…" Yusuke suddenly said, understanding what Fubuki was saying. He, himself, didn't actually know how he understood his idiot of a friend. Maybe it was because he spent his entire life with Fubuki and his unpredictable actions? Or maybe he knows how idiots speak.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you wanted Haou, to get jealous of Jehu pairing up with Asuka, since she's the only girl that he'd interact with normally without missing something that belongs to him. Johan and Judai, you wanted Johan to interact him with Judai so that he could somewhat gain self-confidence, that could be helpful once we target them to be the next couple to make them R.Y.D.O., right?" Yusuke peeked through his book, looking at Fubuki as he nodded his head, indicating that he was right.

Ryo was silent for awhile as he added something to what Yusuke just said, "Also you paired Mio with another guy that isn't her brothers or anyone in the gang, so that Mio could also build up her self-confidence with strangers and with the opposite gender. Though I wonder…why did you pair up Sho with Haou? You know that he is scared with Haou right?" Ryo asked as his eyes narrowed when he saw Fubuki's body stiffen.

"He…hehe. Oh, I just thought that it would be fun for little 'ol Sho to interact with Haou instead of always clinging to Judai" he smiled, the corner of his lips slightly twitching.

Ryo just looked at him with bored eyes; he knew too well that Fubuki was hiding something from him. He just sighed and shrugged it off since if Fubuki was keeping it from him, then it must be something that would benefit his brother that he didn't want him to know.

Fubuki sighed heavily in his head, when he saw Ryo closed his eyes and lean back to the tree like he did awhile ago before Fubuki arrived.

Truth to be told, he wanted Sho to be with Haou so that he could deal with him, since he knows that Haou and Sho's destined one are somewhat similar. **[5]**

"So all in all it's a win-win-win…"

'…and maybe another win' he added on his thought, when he thought about what Ryo told Fubuki about Sho pairing up with Haou.

"…situation" he closed his book with a 'thump'

"All is according to plan" Fubuki made a Cheshire grin

* * *

><p>The Next Morning<p>

Everyone in the classroom was scattered, some were talking to their friends, while some just wanted to stay at their own seat, finishing something that they forgot to do.

"Hey, Asuka, what do you think is our 'Surprise Project'?" Jehu yawned, still sleepy as he leaned by the window's sill.

"How should I know? It is after all a surprise, Jehu" Asuka looked at Jehu with bored eyes; she then turned her attention to the field that was outside their window. Ryo, Yusuke, Fubuki and Judai were having their morning training as usual. It was funny that Ryo was driving Fubuki insane by making him run laps around the soccer field while the brunet kept on whining that his legs couldn't take it anymore.

"U-umm…could you tell us why we have a 'Surprise Project' as our…well project?" Mio asked looking at Asuka then to her brother, who was playing outside on the soccer field, as he kicked the ball that swerved to the right. It then went inside the net while the goal keeper was on the ground, obvious that he wasn't able to protect the ball.

"Well you see it actually started in the Science Department…" Johan started, while Mio looked at Jehu curiously, why the lad turned was slightly pale. Haou raised a brow at this.

"Oh please, don't let me remember that horrible, horrible memory" Jehu mumbled, though they heard him.

Johan just scratched the back of his head, whilst Asuka glared at the dark haired teen, who was somehow cringing in fear and Sho was nervously laughing. There expressions made Haou and Mio more curious about this 'Surprise Project'.

"Hmph! If it wasn't your prank then Daitokuji-sensei wouldn't of thought of that 'Surprise Project' in the beginning" Asuka crossed her arms, her head turned away from Jehu.

"Well, I didn't know that he would of thought of that!" Jehu retorted

"Well it is!" argued Asuka

"It isn't!" Jehu gritted his teeth, he then looked at Haou, "HAOU-CHAN~ Help me~" he tried to make a puppy eyes but he looked like a pug frowning instead.

"Don't drag me into your problems!" Haou shouted, not liking the pet name that was given to him

"Now, now" Sho was trying to calm down the trio, though it wasn't working as they argued once again.

Sweat dropping, Mio looked at Johan so that he could continue his explanation before he was interrupted as they didn't mind the noise and the argument in front of them.

"As I was saying, it only happened in the Science Department, since Daitokuji-sensei is in that department…" Johan said, while Mio nodded her head. "…it was actually Daitokuji-sensei who proposed this 'Surprise Project' to his colleagues when…Jehu, er, did his prank" he laughed nervously, remembering his cousin's prank during their first week in this school.

"Eh? Je-jehu-san did?" Mio looked at Jehu, somewhat not surprise that the dark teal haired teen would do such a thing. He was after all mischievous.

"Yeah…" Johan muttered, remembering the prank perfectly. "His prank actually consisted of a Jack-in-the-box, you know that toy clown that pops out?"

Mio nod

"Since Jehu thought that it would be fun to prank Daitokuji-sensei, he decided to give him a 'gift' during our third day in school…and that gift happens to be the Jack-in-the-box"

"Then what happened?"

"Daitokuji-sensei wasn't affected that much at all, but he was really surprised when a toy clown suddenly popped out on his face…" Johan slightly chuckled "…but for some reason Jehu wasn't that satisfied by his reaction, so he decided that he'd give Daitokuji-sensei a Jack-in-the-box everyday to see if he could get what he wanted…with a little adjustment that is"

"Eh?"

"He would constantly replace the toy clown that's inside the Jack-in-the-box to something, to surprise Daitokuji-sensei. Like a pie to his face or Pharaoh trapped inside the box as he jumps to his master's face. It then began as a routine in class that Jehu would give Daitokuji-sensei a 'gift' then see if the modified plaything inside the box would scare him. Though it was fun and all, seeing Jehu fail his pranks to Daitokuji-sensei, Jehu suddenly stopped giving him the Jack-in-the-box after he got bored of using the same prank everyday to him"

"B-but how is it connected to the 'Surprise Project'?" Mio tilted her head to the side

"Daitokuji-sensei was inspired by Jehu's mystery box prank that he thought about it making it into something school related. The Jack-in-the-box was something related to school and the one inside is a surprise. So just put thing on thing together and you'll get the picture. And that's how the 'Surprise Project' was born and Jehu being called as the 'Devil Prankster' for always making pranks" he then finished his explanation.

"Oh I get it…" Mio smiled as she imagined a box that had the word 'project' on it then it suddenly pops revealing what kind of project it is. "…so, umm, since Daitokuji-sensei thought that it would be a good idea he shared it to his colleagues in the Science Department and then it just spread to the whole faculty. Am I right?" Mio asked if her conclusion was correct.

"Yes. The principal even approved of it for some kind of reason." Johan smiled that Mio understood his explanation.

"Was it really effective?" Mio wondered, looking at the ceiling if the answer was there.

"For me, it seems that it actually has no difference from the regular project to the 'Surprise Project' that we get. The only thing special about the 'Surprise Project' is that most of the time it is unexpected and well…very surprising indeed. So I really don't know" Johan slightly frowned, when he remembered Daitokuji-sensei's Surprise Project months ago.

"Ohh" was the only thing Mio could say as she heard a familiar 'MIOOO~' that came from behind her.

She then felt an extra weight on her back as she saw her brother's familiar smiling face.

She smiled and quietly said, "Hello, Judai-nii. How was soccer practice?" Judai then removed himself from her, as he continued to smile cheerfully. "It was fun! Hey, hey, did you see my awesome kick awhile ago?" he asked, happy that he got some praised from his teammates for making an awesome shot during practice.

"Yes, I did Nii-san" she smiled at her hyper brother as he continued to talk about Soccer practice to her and to Johan. Unfortunately, Asuka, Jehu, and Haou were still busy fighting with each other while Sho was trying to stop them, Asuka and Haou, from strangling Jehu.

"Good morning everyone, nya~!" the trio stopped, looked at each other and nodded as they went to their respective seats. Sho just sweat dropped at this. 'It only took Daitokuji-sensei to calm them down, as if nothing happened between the three of them?' the short teen mentally cried that all his efforts were wasted; he then went to his own seat as well as his other classmates.

"Good morning to you too, sensei!" the class said in unison

"Since I know you guys are anxious to know your Health 'Surprise Project' that was given to you yesterday, I will be now announcing to you want it will be, nya~" Daitokuji-sensei smiled as he stroked Pharaoh, who just yawned lazily.

Everyone started to chatter as Daitokuji-sensei just semi-smiled and semi-grinned at his chattering students.

Oh this was going to be fun!

"So without further ado…" he smiled while the class was silent, waiting for their Surprise Project to be announced.

…

…

…

"…you guys will be PARENTS, nya~!" **[6]**

End of Chapter

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Made that up :)

**[2] **Ayukawa-sensei does not know that Fubuki can see the Red String of Love but she knows that he's a The Master of Love since that's his nickname with the ladies. But she does know that Fubuki helps certain people with their love life. ;))

**[3] **Truth to be told, I'm actually like that. TT_TT

**[4] **I just made it up.

**[5] **mehehe…guess whooo. 8D

**[6]** This will be explained at the next chapter. :D


	8. Troublesome Feelings

The Three New Students

A/N: heya guysss~ here's the next chapter! sorry it took long for me to update this~ ^_^ thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter~

WARNING: typos, grammatical errors and moreee

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Troublesome Feelings<p>

It has been a week since Daitokuji-sensei announced their 'Surprise Project' and that they've met their supposed to be children for the time being. Everyone was shocked about the fact that they were going to be PARENTS as to what Daitokuji-sensei told them but it seems that they're getting the hang of taking care of the kids they're supposed to treat as like their own. But there was one question that always on the students mind: How was it related to their topic in Health? They do not have any clue at all.

Flashback

_"…you guys will be PARENTS, nya~!" Daitokuji-sensei told his class happily_

_Silence filled the room as the students looked at their homeroom teacher with unreadable faces._

_PROCESSING…_

_PROCESSING…_

_PROCESSING…_

_100%!_

_"WHAT?" the class shouted. What kind of ridiculous surprise project was that? And more importantly who thought of that stupid idea in the first place!_

_Wherever their beloved Principal Samejima was, he sneezed rather loudly and numerous times._

_"Now, now. Calm down everyone..."_

_"HOW CAN WE CALM DOWN WHEN WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS?" the class shouted back_

_"…just let me explain" the corner of Daitokuji-sensei's mouth was slightly twitching; he didn't know that his students would react like THIS. It was already fun when he saw their dumbstruck faces but shouting and panicking was beyond that and it was making him irritated._

_His class continued to chatter loudly_

_A dark aura suddenly envelops Daitokuji-sensei's form, "Silence…" he opened his eyes, revealing black menacing orbs that were glaring at them harshly. 'Oh no! It's Amnael!' The class shouted in their heads and kept their lips closed; nobody liked seeing the dark side of Daitokuji-sensei, Amnael. _**_[1]_**

_Daitokuji-sensei then smiled, back to his normal self as he told his class, "Now that you're all quiet and ready to listen, I'll be going to explain your 'Surprise Project' that was given to you by Haru-sensei, okay, nya~?"_

_Everyone reluctantly nodded their heads_

_"Like what I said to you guys awhile ago, you guys are going to be parents. Temporary parents that is. The Principal was the one who decided that it will be your school project since it would benefit our school if we help the orphanages that we are in partnership with; that is why it was given to you, first years. It's like hitting two birds with one stone, nya~" he looked at his class if they were still listening._

_He then continued with his explanation, "And the orphanage that was giving assigned to this class and the next class is called, 'Satellite Orphanage'. You'll be taking care of them during Weekends and/or you can visit them in the Satellite Orphanage after school. You have to treat them like any parent would do to any of their children. They are after all orphans, so you guys have to be nice to them. And to what Haru-sensei told me, the project will be almost for 2 months. Your grades will depend on what the children will tell us. Since I am done explaining to you your project are there any questions?" Daitokuji-sensei looked at his quiet students._

_"U-umm, sensei…" Mio raised her shaking hand, she was still nervous when Daitokuji-sensei glared at her classmates for being noisy early in the morning._

_"Hmm, what is it Mio-chan, nyaa~" he happily asked the timid girl_

_"Ummm…I was wo-wondering when we'll be able to meet the ch-children" she asked, playing with her hand while doing so._

_"Nyaa~, you'll be meeting them tomorrow!" Daitokuji-sensei announced happily_

End of Flashback

So here the gang was, in front of the Satellite Orphanage. It has been their fourth visit ever since their project started and they were going to spend some quality time with their 'children'.

"ONII-SAN!" one hyper 8 y/o cyan boy suddenly glomped Jehu's leg as if his life depended on it.

"Hey! I told you many times not to do that, you brat!" Jehu shouted, kicking his leg where the young boy was clinging to as he tried to get him to let go of his poor leg. He could actually feel…wait instead he couldn't feel his leg anymore.

There was already a visible twitching vein on Asuka's forehead when she saw that her partner wasn't doing his job at all. "Jehu how many times do I have to tell you NOT to do that to Rua!" she bonked his head with her fist.

"HEY THAT HURTS ASUKA!" Jehu rubbed the lump that was forming on top of his head; a visible tear was now on the corner of his eyes.

"It was meant to be that way, Jehu!" she retorted, crossing her arms and turning her to the other side.

"Well for your information, I'd rather have Haou-chan hug me than this brat!" he yelled back to Asuka, and then turned like a giggling female student towards Haou as he told him sweetly, "Ne, Haou-cha-! YOWW!" he was cut off when Haou bonked him on the head as another lump was forming on top of the lump that Asuka gave him awhile ago.

"Hmph!" Haou turned his head the other way after he glared at the annoying teen while Sho just sweat dropped at his partner's behaviour. He somewhat pitied Jehu for the pain that he was going through but told himself that it was the dark haired teal teens fault for goofing around as always.

"Are they always like this?" a 9 y/o boy, who had spiky orange hair that was held by a blue headband, asked Sho, sweat dropping at the scene that he is seeing.

"Unfortunately, yes Crow" he nervously smiled at the boy that was a head shorter than him.

"Ohhh! Onii-san's head looks like an ice cream, ne Ruka?" Rua shouted, getting off Jehu's leg as he pointed at the lumps on his head. He looks at his younger sister that was behind Johan's leg, who was trying to hide herself from the others.

"U-uhh…uhuh" the girl meekly responded. Unlike her brother, Rua, whose hair is pulled into a single, high ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of his face, hers were done up in two high ponytails on either side of her head with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of her face.

Judai laughed rather loudly when he looked at Jehu's abused head, agreeing with the young lad that his imagination on Jehu's head indeed looks like an ice cream, a sundae ice cream, to be exact.

"Shut up brat! You too Judai! It ain't funny, you know!" Jehu was throwing a tantrum when Judai and Rua mentioned that the lumps on his head looked like an ice cream. The both of them even laughed harder.

But Judai's happiness went down the drain when someone suddenly pulled his ear as the person dragged him back to Johan and their so called child. "That is enough, Judai-san" Tanaka firmly told Judai as he stopped and pulled Judai's ear as his body went along with him. He then stopped as his chocolate brown eyes met gray-gold eyes staring at him. It was Ruka's.

"Ni-nii-san, are you alright?" Mio asked as she held a 9 years old kid's hand, the both of them went towards Judai, who was animatedly crying. Wailing like a child, telling them that his poor ear was red and that it was hurting. Mio then instructed the boy that she was holding, to get some ice for her Nii-san.

"That hurts, Tanaka-san~ It really hurts~" Judai rubbed his abused ear, tears were forming on the corners of his eyes.

"Nee-san, here" the boy gave an ice pack to Mio for Judai for his hurting ear. The boy was tall, reaching to Mio's waist; his raven hair had gold highlights, the upper layer of his hair points upward while the lower layer points down. His eyes were cerulean almost the same shade as Mio's turquoise but hers only had a tint of green in it.

"Arigatou, Yusei-kun" she smiled at the young boy as she took the ice pack that was given to her by the young lad. She then placed the ice pack on her brother's red ear while Judai somewhat yelped in surprised by the sudden coldness that he felt on his abused ear but later felt contented by the cold ice cooling his red ear.

"Nee-san…" the young boy muttered a frown on his face, which looked like a pout to Mio and the others. His Nee-san was being formal towards him despite the fact that she was older than him. And he didn't like that, he wanted her to call him without honorifics like how the others do to his friends.

"Howdy mates!" they heard a familiar voice calling out to them

"Oh look its Jim!" Sho looked at the approaching Australian teen

"And it seems like Edo, Misawa, and Manjoume is with him…and their Neo-Domino brats too" **[2]** Jehu crossed his arms, not amused that more brats will be annoying him.

"You shouldn't be like that to the kids Jehu" Haou said, rubbing Rua and Crow's head as they smiled at the warmth that they were receiving.

"It's a surprise that the kids like Haou-san despite his cold gaze towards people" Johan whispered to Judai while carrying Ruka with one of his arms.

Judai just smiled and whispered back to Johan, "Well, Haou-nii is somewhat fond of kids that well…aren't annoying. But out of the three of us Haou-nii can handle children better than us. I guess his experience is based on how he took care of us since he is the oldest among the three of us, despite us having the same age…" he explained, and then grinned when he remembered a certain memory back when they were still children, "…believe it or not he's actually a mother hen back when we were still little. Actually up until now" his grin went wider when he saw Johan's surprised face.

"Well if isn't little…Jack" Jehu looked at the boy who was holding Misawa's hand, staring at him with boring eyes. Said boy has violet eyes, fair skin and spiked blonde hair. Jehu didn't like the little lad. Scratch that he didn't like any of the brats that were gathered with the gang.

"Hello to you too, maniac" Jack replied with a smirk on his face

"Why you little…!" Jehu suddenly pounced on the poor lad as they began fighting. A dust of cloud suddenly envelops the both of them as they fought with each other, their heads randomly popping in and out from the dust of clouds and as well as the other parts of their body.

Misawa tried to calm both boys down but he was sadly ignored whilst Rua and Manjoume, Misawa's partner in the 'Surprise Project', were encouraging Jack to kick Jehu's ass off. The gang plus the children just sweat dropped at their childish actions. They then just ignored the two.

"Hello there Aki, how's Jim and Edo taking care of you, hm?" Asuka stooped down to the girl named Aki while ignoring the commotion that was happening in front of them. Aki has fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. All-in-all the girl is really a pretty one, Asuka thought.

And as usual, the little girl didn't answer her. Asuka just sighed and stood up while Jim smiled at her and said, "Don't worry mate. Aki-chan's just shy and all but she's really a nice and cute kid" he patted the little girl's burgundy hair whilst the girl clutched Jim's pants, hiding herself from the other like Ruka did awhile ago.

"Now that the gang is here…where should we go now?" Asuka asked, remembering that the gang agreed that they'd meet up during the weekend and try to bond with the kids together by doing something.

"Hmm, I suggest that we go to the park" Tanaka suggested, pushing his glasses back to its proper place.

"That's a great idea!" Rua cheered alongside with Judai as they talked about food.

* * *

><p>Everybody then arrived to the park, but despite them just walking for a couple of minutes, Jehu was already tired.<p>

Why you ask?

"That stupid no good, blond. Why do all blonde people hate me?" he muttered as he placed yet another band-aid on one of the scratches Jack gave him awhile ago during their brawl.

'That kid could actually land a few punch and scratches…' he grimaced '…but Asuka could land a BIG one at me' he shivered when he thought of the last time the blonde punched him in the gut. It hurt…A LOT.

He then looks at the gang and the children interacting with each other as his gaze landed on a certain golden eyed teenager. "But his, his slap is really HARD…even if he's sleeping" he blushed when remembered what happened a few weeks before Daitokuji-sensei announced their 'Surprise Project'.

Flashback

_Both Haou and Jehu were in the Art Room doing well…art. ALONE. Since it was after classes already and that their club mates already went home._

_It had surprised Haou that the annoying, perverted and whatever negative words that could perfectly describe Jehu was actually in the Art Club. What surprised Haou even more was that the Rainbow Dragon painting that he saw during their tour around the school was painted by JEHU! But he didn't actually show his shocked face to the dark teal haired teen._

_Anywaaay…_

_So the both of them were alone in the Art Room minding their own business when Jehu got bored since it was silent so he decided to bug Haou, he then stopped whatever he was doing as he went to the brunet. But what surprised him was that the brunet that he decided to bother was actually sleeping while sitting on the chair._

_"And here I thought he'll be finishing his work" he mumbled, looking at the canvas of Haou; his artwork of a person wearing some kind of black armor and helmet with gold linings, purple gems adorning his armor and long red cape almost done. But what the interesting things about the painting was the person's eyes. It was gold. It was cold and unforgiving, like he was a tyrant ruler of the Dark World who walks with an iron fist._

_The painting actually reminded him of Haou for some reason._

_He then focused his eyes back to the sleeping brunet as an idea then suddenly came up to his head that turned his frown into a Cheshire grin's ones._

_'Hmmm…the Devil Prankster hasn't done anything for awhile now, huh?' he placed his lips on his knuckles, observing at the peaceful brunet in front of him. Said brunet, is currently sitting on a chair by the window, his arms crossed while his head was rested on top of the backrest._

_And for some reason he wanted to take a picture of what he was currently seeing and paint it, frame it in his room and always gaze at it._

_He suddenly shook his head violently._

_'Why the fuck was I thinking of doing that?' he shouted at himself for thinking such thing. Setting aside those thoughts, he concentrated again on what he was supposed to do on the sleeping brunet._

_'Oh yeah prank him' he smirked again_

_He then advances at the unaware brunet thinking of way to wake him up with a BANG! Though it might have a bad result it would be worth it when he sees Haou's priceless face._

_'Ohhh, when I see his_ _shock face it's going to be HI-LA-RI-OUS. Oh what should I do, what should I d-fuck!' since Jehu was too busy thinking about his master plan he didn't notice that his shoelace were untied and he suddenly stepped on it, making him fall towards the defenseless teen._

_But since he had a fast reflex, he grabbed onto the sills of the window. He sighed in relief but as he turned his face a little to the left while opening his eyes, he was met with Haou's sleeping face._

_But despite the fact that he could actually feel the brunet's breathing on his face, something else surprised him that made his face burn._

_'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shiiiiit!' he cursed in his mind, and he cursed more when Haou moaned a little from his sleep as Jehu moved a little and saw Haou's eyes opening little by little._

_'OH SHIT!' he cursed, looking at the half gold eyes that were at dazed._

_After a few seconds of holding his breath, Haou's eyes suddenly closed again…and slapped Jehu's face really hard._

_'Dafuq' he suddenly stood up, a few feet away from Haou. He didn't know what he was supposed to cover, his abused face or his lips?_

_"Hmm, Judai get away from_ _my Fried Shrimp" Haou mumbled from his sleep while Jehu just sweat dropped._

_'How am I going to deal with this?' Jehu thought absentmindedly as he looked at the orange, pink and dark sky_.

End of Flashback

And ever since then, Jehu has started to think of things…Haou things.

'GAAAAH! IT'S JUST A STUPID FUCKING ACCIDENT SMALL KISS! AND I DON'T CARE IF I JUST DESCRIBED IT IN THE PROPER WAY OR NOT! MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY AM I SO CONCERED ABOUT IT LIKE A STUPID FUCKING GIRL? AND I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF MY FIRST KISS WAS ALREADY TAKEN BY A BOY…HAOU OF ALL PEOPLE…but his lips wer- ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?' Jehu was currently having a rampage with himself. **[3] **He was rubbing his dark teal locks furiously since he was so frustrated to what he was currently feeling. Some people who were passing by looked at the teen worriedly or cautiously since he looked like a mental retard.

But thanks to a certain brat that he needed to take care of, he snapped off from whatever he was thinking of…

"Ne, Nii-san do you like Haou-nii?"

…or maybe not.

End of Chapter

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Amnael is the alternative name of Daitokuji-sensei, when he fought Judai since he was part of the Shadow Riders.

**[2]** meh...wanted them to be separated. nuff said

**[3]** I forgot the proper term for these kinds of situations. -_-


	9. What I think

The Three New Students

Sorry for the late update!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: What I think<p>

Rua didn't know why a stranger suddenly went towards him and offered him a free candy in exchange of asking something to his temporary parents, temporary dad to be exact, or what he prefers to call him, 'Onii-san'. Though he knew that talking to strangers was a stupid thing to do and dangerous, he knew that the stranger in front of him isn't a bad one. We'll just call it his gut instincts. In fact he looked like his 'temporary mom', aka his 'Onee-san'. Although the difference of the two was that the stranger looked like a maniac to him.

Sad but true to him

So when the stranger approached him, without Asuka or anyone knowing of course, he had showed him a very, I mean VERY large lollipop that would not fit in his small mouth. The stranger knelt in front of him, "I have a favor to ask you" he said to him with a small smile.

The boy just titled his head in an innocent matter.

"If you ask that little guy over there…" points at Jehu going loco "…something that I need to know, then you can have this lollipop. Also if you don't tell him or anyone else who I am or what I look like and that you've given me the information that I need, then you can have two to share with your sister" he smiled once again without any menace in the tone of his voice.

The young boy was happy, eyes shining in glee, that he'll get a free lollipop if he asks something that the stranger needs from his Onii-san but he'll get two free lollipops to share with his sister IF he gets the information that the stranger needs and doesn't tell anything about him to anyone.

It was a tempting deal

"Well…it depends on what you want to ask Onii-san" Rua asked, he thought that before he gets his reward, he should at least ask what his favor will be, whether or not he was going to do something that's worth his reward.

Wise kid despite the idiocy

Fubuki –whose name isn't revealed yet to Rua - was amused that he could be smart whenever he wanted to. He just patted Rua's head; he didn't want to be a bad stranger to the kid after all, as he told the young lad about the question he wanted to be answered by Jehu.

"I just want you to ask to that young lad, if he is in love with that other lad" he points at Jehu then moves his finger to point at Haou, who was playing catch with the other children.

"Ehh?" Rua was shocked that Fubuki would make him ask Jehu that kind of question.

"I know it's silly and all but…just look at his face" Fubuki said dramatically, pointing to Jehu, who was ruffling his own hair while his face was flustered, then he would glance at Haou then back to ruffling his hair.

Rua though he couldn't actually understand true love, suddenly cried animatedly, eyes shimmering as if he was suddenly determined to help Fubuki. He could see the intense emotion that was swimming in Jehu's eyes even if the dark teal haired teen doesn't know YET his true feeling for the golden eyed lad.

"I shall help you mister!" Rua suddenly punched the air, fire in his eyes.

The surrounding then became pitch black; the only source of light was the one directly above Fubuki and Rua, making the scene look dramatic.

"That's the spirit! Now go forth and ask him if he loves the one he gazes at" Fubuki pointed to where Jehu was while his other hand was on his waist. To Ryo and Yusuke, who were hiding far away from the scene, the brunet teen looked liked a leader yelling to his subordinates, 'CHARGE!' although quietly.

Rua just shouted his battle cry, "Oohh!" and walked bravely towards Jehu, who was unaware of the little boy's presence.

'Such an interesting kid indeed' he thought, recalling the stories of Asuka about her 'child'

Fubuki puffed his chest a tad bigger than usual. He was happy that he had accomplished on one of the things listed on the paper that he wrote on a few weeks ago.

He looked at the scene in front of him; Jehu was blushing madly while conversing with Rua, who was grinning inside.

Hunt. Check.

Initiate. Check

'And all that we need is to be A. Accomplish' he grinned as he went back to their group's hiding place while they stalk- I mean follow their friends, mainly their first two victims.

Fubuki then reached their base as he took out his binoculars and watched Jehu and Rua interacting with each other.

"Why do we need to know what Jehu thinks of Haou anyway?" Ryo asked; arms crossed while looking at Fubuki with bored eyes.

"And why do we need to ask someone, let alone a CHILD, help us in our _mission_" Yusuke asked, reading yet another book.

Fubuki was laughing madly while looking through his binoculars as he answered his friends, "First step is that we need to know about what the both of them think of each other, to see where we should start in commencing our plans. Second step is, once we know what they think of each other we give them a little push and that's where, depending on them, they will slowly know their real feeling. And lastly, once they know their feeling and that we are sure that they have that 'urge' to be with each other then we can have any of the two to confess to the other" he finished his explanation as he lowered his binoculars.

"Guess little Rua did a good job" Fubuki smiled at the approaching hyperactive boy.

* * *

><p>It was hell when Rua had asked Jehu his thought about Haou. He wanted to strangle the boy when he asked him if he was in love of Haou. Sadly, Asuka was looking at them and she was given him a sweet, sweet, overly sweet smile at him, promising a hurtful punch when he does something wrong to their 'child'.<p>

"So Onii-san, do you like Haou-nii?" Rua asked once more. It was an innocent question. Well to him that was, since he didn't really noticed that Rua's question was scripted or something since he was too engrossed on the question that was asked to him a few moments ago.

He calmed his beating heart, trying very hard not to remember what he had thought awhile ago. Just the mere thought of a certain golden eyed teen made his heart beat like he was on a race.

"A-and why are you asking me that out of the blue, huh brat?" he was trying his best not to stutter, but alas the young boy in front of him noticed.

"AHAH! So you do like Ha-" Rua's mouth was quickly covered by Jehu's large hand. He had dragged both the boy and himself behind the tree that he was under on since everyone in the gang almost looked at the loud boy, yelling out of nowhere. It was a good thing that the tree had a thick trunk to hide the both of them.

Jehu's orange eyes were wide and were shaking. He couldn't believe that the brat that he was holding would suddenly yell and tell to the world that he likes Haou.

Wait a minute…

Did he really just think of that?!

'OH MY GOSH! I do like Haou!' he blushed furiously, releasing his hold on the struggling child. He was, once again, ruffling his hair viciously.

"So Onii-san do you like Ha-" his mouth was covered again by Jehu's hand

"I've heard it once and twice, I don't want to hear it the third time, okay?" his brow was twitching in irritation. For goodness sake he wasn't deaf! Rua just nodded his head as Jehu let his hand go from the boy's mouth.

"So…what do you like about him? Is it his hair? His cold attitude? Or maybe those gold eyes…" Rua kept on blabbing. Seriously, how does a young BOY know all of this stuff? He knew that girls only talk about this stuff.

"…maybe IT IS his gold eyes! They are after al-" his mouth was, once again, covered by Jehu's hand

"Rua, brat, please…you are annoying the hell out of me" Jehu rubbed his temple, feeling a migraine coming. 'If this brat blabbers again…I swear I'm going to rip his mouth apart'

"Well…if you would just answer my question then I won't annoy you for a week" the boy grinned, it actually almost looked like Judai's. Then would that mean that if Haou smiles it would be identical to Judai's?!

Ah…it's official

'I've turned lovesick' Jehu thought, blushing as he did a face palm. His red face would resemble a tomato.

"So will you answer my question noooow?" Jehu wanted to beat the crap out of the boy but he didn't want to be turned into a bloody pulp when Asuka sees that he had harmed her poor sweet 'baby'. Bleh.

"Fine, fine, fine. As long as you shut up" he then properly sat on the ground while facing Rua. His arms were crossed while his eyes were closed, Rua though that he was meditating at that moment. But his image of Jehu meditating was broken into pieces when he saw Jehu blush once more as he hid his eyes through his bangs.

Rua pouted, he wanted his candy now! And he can't have it if his Onii-san is acting like a _girl _in front of him!

"Okay fine, fine. What do you want kid?" Jehu stared at the boy in front of him. Why did he want to know his feelings for the golden eyed teen all of a sudden?

"Well…the question that I asked you awhile ago. And what do you think of Haou-nii-san…" he pushed his index finger under his lips while looking at the leaves of the trees above them.

"First of all why are you asking me this out of the blue?" it was obvious that Jehu was irritated

"Well, it's actually obvious" Rua stared blankly at Jehu, lying effectively

AN ARROW THROUGH THE HEART!

Jehu couldn't help but ask himself if it was really THAT obvious that even a Rua, a brat, a kid, a boy younger than him, could even see through him. Heck, Johan doesn't even look suspicious at all!

"Are you going to answer now?" Rua was getting impatient

"Fine, geez so impatient…"

'…says the one who is too…' Rua looked at Jehu with bored eyes

"…here goes nothing…"

'FINALLY!' Rua did a jump in his head

"…all I know is that I like him. LIKE HIM. Not love him. So I guess it's just a crush and that I'll get over it…" he mumbled the last part feeling that his heart is telling him something different, "…well anyway, what I think about him is that…hmm, he's really good at painting. I never knew that he would be the type of person that would lik-no love such thing. He's cute when I tease him. His gold eyes would glow slightly and he would unconsciously sometimes pout. I like it when he smiles, though he rarely smiles because of his cold attitude. His cold attitude to me seems like a mask to me. Like there is something more underneath the mask he's always wearing…"

After 5 minutes of talking

"…and finally I like how he would always protect his sibl- hey! Are you even listening to me?" Jehu looked at the dozing kid in front of him

"Ah! Ah, yes! I'm awake!" Rua suddenly woke up from his 'napping'

"You brat! You made me say all of those stuff and you just feel asleep?!" he then charged at Rua but the cyan haired boy quickly got away as he ran away from Jehu yelling, 'Thanks for telling me Onii-san!'

Jehu got up and growled, annoyed that the just left like that. At least he now knew his feelings for the golden eyed teen. He concluded that it was just a puppy love and that it will go away eventually, right?

Well, all's well that ends well

Maybe…

* * *

><p>"So Rua is that all?" Fubuki grinned, 'Accomplish it is!' while Ryo and Yusuke just stared at them while thinking, 'A KID ACTUALLY NAILED WHAT FUBUKI HAD ASKED HIM TO DO!'<p>

"Hai!" Rua grinned from ear to ear not noticing that Fubuki knows his name even if he hasn't told him yet.

"Well then. Since you did what I told you to do. Here's your reward…" he gave the big lollipop to the hyperactive boy "…and since you did an excellent job. Here's your other reward" Fubuki grinned when Rua happily took the other lollipop that he'll be going to share with his sister.

"Thank you Mister!" Rua smiled. Ryo and Yusuke were actually worried if his cheeks were hurting because he was smiling too much.

"Well the-" Fubuki was suddenly cut off by Rua

"Hey mister! If you need any more help, I'll gladly help you!" he smiled once more. The three teens were taken aback by what the boy had just said to him. How could a kid actually trust THREE strangers so easily?

And as if knowing what their question was Rua happily answered, "I know it is weird that I trust you guys but it's just that you…" looks at Fubuki "…look like Onee-san! Only you're a maniac version!" he happily said it as if it wasn't insulting.

If Yusuke and Ryo didn't have any reputation of having a poker face they would of died laughing on the floor by Rua's innocent statement. Both just snickered at the boy's thought. Well at least he wasn't far from it.

And as for Fubuki, he has turned into stone from the comment that he received by an 8 y/o kid. "Hey, can I call you guys Nii-san since I'm like your fourth partner in crime in whatever your mission is?" his eyes were shimmering in excitement.

"Sure" Yusuke said, he likes the kid despite his loudmouthed-ness

"Well then…Welcome to the Club" Ryo smirked, still looking at Fubuki's stoned face.

End of Chapter

* * *

><p>THATS ALL FOLKS!<p>

Hope you guys review~


	10. Thinking of You

The Three New Students

Since I updated late, here's another chapter~ ^W^

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Thinking of You<p>

It has been a week since the event at the park, at the end of that day everyone had a smile on their faces, be it physically or mentally, that they were able to spend some quality time with their friends and their 'children'.

And for a week, Haou has been curious as to why Jehu was always acting so flustered and dare he say it, _girly_ in his opinion. He would sometimes stutter like Mio and blush like Mio…was he trying to imitate his sister? Well in his opinion, he'd give him a passing grade.

It irritated him sometimes that throughout that entire week, he was always avoided by the dark teal haired teen. Be it going to the opposite direction of wherever destination Jehu was suppose to go other than crossing paths with Haou, not going to the gang's usual eating place or averting his eyes whenever he tried to glance at him.

WHY WAS HE AVOIDING HIM ANYWAY?!

'More importantly, why do I even _care_?' he slowly puts his stuff into his backpack, preparing to leave with his sister. He didn't have his Art club as well as Mio's Music club, though Judai has Soccer practice to attend to.

He sighed

It was quite…boring when the annoying dark teal haired teen wasn't well…annoying him like he usually does. It was actually like a routine ever since the three of them transferred to their school. It felt so…so…gah! He wanted to just grab a canvas and start painting whatever he was feeling at the moment!

He mentally ruffled his hair

"Ni-nii-san, do yo-you want to go to Sa-satellite Orphanage to visit the ki-kids?" Mio stuttered. He always wondered why his sister would sometimes stutter at the presence of her own siblings when they have been together since the day they were born.

Well, they were in public

"I don't mind going" he ruffled his sister hair, she was few inches shorter than Judai and him. His sister's hair was always smooth and silky, he wondered if Jehu's hair was the same.

He blushed

'Why am I even thinking about his hair being so soft and silk-' he stopped before he loses his mind.

"Ni-nii-san, are yo-you alright? You-you're red" Mio's eyes were filled with worry. She touched her brother's forehead, checking if he has a fever. The action reminded Haou of their mother.

Haou grabbed Mio's wrist gently, not wanting to hurt her as he told her, "I'm alright" he gave her a rare small smile that was only shown to those who are precious to him. Mio unconsciously pouted at her brother's action, surely there was something wrong with him to turn as red as a tomato earlier. Haou just slightly ruffled her hair, the same as his and Judai's, once more.

They continued their journey towards the Orphanage

* * *

><p>Satellite Orphanage<p>

"ONII-SAN! ONEE-SAN!"

Glomp!

The siblings couldn't help but sweat drop at the young boy's hyper-ness. The boy, Rua, actually made them remember of their other sibling, Judai. So energetic and so carefree, Mio thought

And so stupid too, Haou added without a care

"Ne, ne, is Onee-san or Onii-san with you, Mio-nee?" they thought that the boy's eyes were shimmering, like glitters were poured into those gray-gold eyes.

"U-umm…it's only me and Haou-nii, R-rua-kun" Mio explained, looking through the sea of kids playing wondering if Yusei and/or Crow were one of them. Usually those two were together playing some kind of card game.

"Oh men! And here I thought they would visit us too" he pouted, crossing his arms

A tug on her skirt was felt, "A-ah, Yusei-kun" she greeted the raven haired kid as he greeted her back. She glanced at her brother and saw that Crow was holding Haou's hand. "The squirt couldn't make it" he coldly explained Sho's absence.

Guess they didn't need to look for them now.

"A-asuka-san and Je-jehu-san needed to do something, si-since the both of them are o-our class pre-president and vi-vice…" she explained to the little boy as his pout deepened, she then faced Yusei, "Al-also Tanaka-san is our sec-secretary" Yusei just nodded in response.

"Rua, where's your sister?" Haou asked, wondering where the shy little girl could be. The twins were usually seen together seeing that they couldn't be separated from each other. It reminded him of the three of them.

"Eh? Ruka? She's just right behind me" he stepped aside revealing a quivering girl. The girl made a squeaky sound before hiding behind her brother's back. He stepped back revealing the quivering girl once more as she made the same sound before hiding behind her brother's back again.

Haou mentally sighed, why do the twins have to remind him of his siblings?

"Judai and the other Anderson couldn't make it. Judai has Soccer practice while the other Anderson has something to do" he explained to Ruka as to why her 'parents' were absent. She nod, scared of Haou.

Guess he needed to make the little girl trust him, huh?

"Martha-san, we'll be taking the kids out for awhile" Haou told the owner of the orphanage. The woman named Martha just smiled at them and replied to them, "Okay, be sure that the kids return here before 5:30" she then left to help the other kids

"Ne Haou-nii, where are you taking us?" Rua jumped up and down as they left the orphanage. Ruka decided to hold Mio's hand since she couldn't hide behind her brother forever seeing that he was being jumpy and energetic and all.

"Park. Ice cream" he explained by just using words, though all of them were able to understand whatever he said.

Everyone had their own conversation as he was lost on his own thoughts,

_Haou is the type of person who speaks so little but expresses a lot when it comes to art, just like his father_, their mother's voice echoed

Come to think of it, he hasn't been able to be what their mother had described him years ago. He didn't speak often; just now did he use single words than sentences. Now, he would sometimes create sentences, sometimes two or three, maybe even four. And it was because of…

"Jehu" he heard the 'wind' say, he slightly blushed. He repeated whatever the 'wind' had said awhile ago. The name was so foreign to his tongue, usually he would call the lad as 'Anderson', 'you', 'bastard, 'asshole'…well you get the point.

"Here ya go Mister! 'ix ice cream for the 'ix of you" the ice cream man happily gave the ice cream cones to both Haou and Mio as they gave each kid their own respective delicacy.

"Arigato Haou-nii! Arigato Mio-nee" the children said in unison, Rua being the loudest

After spending some quality time with the children, they sent them back, as promised, to the orphanage before 5:30. It was hard parting with them seeing that Rua was wailing that he didn't want the two of them to leave as Martha and the other kids were pulling the 8 y/o legs for him to let go of both of their legs.

"I-I'll treat you ic-ice cream the ne-next time we vi-visit Ru-rua-kun!" Mio hastily told the wailing kid. Said kid suddenly stopped crying as he let go of each one of their legs, gave them a hug before skipping inside the orphanage like nothing happened at all.

The two of them bowed and left to go home

* * *

><p>That night, Haou couldn't help but gaze at his window, looking at the stars that shimmered so brightly in the night sky. He averted his gaze to his side, looking at his siblings in their respective beds doing something to entertain themselves. Mio was using her I-pod, listening to Classical Music while Judai was playing with his PSP about some popular card game as their pet cat was on his stomach.<p>

'I think it was called Duel Monsters or something' he thought, his eyes looking at the stars again

Some people might think that it was weird having them stay in one room when they were already big but to them it wasn't much of big deal. They were triplets, born on the same date, same month, and same year, the same hospital, carried by their mother in the same womb in those 9 months of her pregnancy.

They were inseparable since they were children. And even if they had their own rooms they'd just walk, be it by sleepwalking or not, to someone's bedroom until the three of them were in the same bed. So their parents just decided that they'd share one room.

He continued to stare at the stars, connecting the dots…or is it stars? As he made any kinds of images in his head

It was really fun until a familiar face decided to show up in his mind…

* * *

><p>In the orphanage, Martha and her companions were helping the younger kids with their meal, their bath and with their pajamas.<p>

"Ne, Martha-san can I _please _use the phone for a moment?" he gave her the look aka puppy eyes that she couldn't resist. She smiled at him, patting his head lightly as she told him, "Alright then" she didn't even questioned why the boy needed the phone.

Rua went to the front desk, skipping happily that he was able to use the phone. It was actually his first time using it!

He picked up the phone, dialed the number that was written on the paper that was given to him as he heard it ring.

His eyes sparkled, 'It worked!' he mentally thought, happy that he was able to use the phone properly

"_**Hel-!**_**"**

"Onii-san!" he cut off the person on the other line

"_**Oh hey, Rua! My good buddy ol' pal! What's up? Why'd you call me? I haven't assigned you your missions yet, kiddo**_**"**

"I'm doing fine, Fubuki-nii-san," he smiled, "…it's just that I have news for you!" he slightly jumped

"_**Oh, really? What is it about then?" **_

"Well…you see, Haou-nii came here in the orphanage to visit us along with Mio-nee…" he paused; wanting to make sure that Fubuki was listening to him

"_**Uhuh…and then?"**_

"And then, Haou-nii and Mio-nee brought us to the park! They even treated us!" his eyes sparkled as drool was coming out of the corner of his mouth, remembering the delicious treat that he ate. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Fubuki chuckling at his antics, "But that's not the point! The point is that I think Haou-nii likes Onii-san too!" he jumped, shouting what he had just said albeit quietly for the other children not hear what he was talking about.

Fubuki didn't need to know who this 'Onii-san' person was; he became interested as to why the boy on the other line thought of that, _**"Really? What makes you think that he likes him back?"**_ he was excited and curious about knowing it, but he needed to make sure that the boy wasn't mistaking it with another since he was still after all a kid.

"Well…on the way to the park, we had our own conversations and stuff and then…and then, I saw Haou-nii's face was kinda red! And that he was making some weird facial expression that you have to squint in order for you to see it! But I saw it!" he was making a dance now

"Then an idea popped into my head. So I slightly went near Haou-nii and whispered Onii-san's name to him! I think he thought it was just the wind since he didn't glance at me…but guess what?!"

Fubuki hmm-ed as if he was thinking what it could be, but he knew the answer, _**"Did he blush?" **_Fubuki's voice was filled with excitement and at the same time mischievousness

"YES! Not only that! He even repeated his name!"

"_**Very interesting indeed…thank you very much for the information that you've provided me Rua" **_

"No problem Fubuki-nii!" he then looks at the floor shyly, "Umm…Fubuki-nii…do I…err"

The brunet from the other line hears the sudden change of the tone of his voice; he quickly knew what the boy wanted. Such a kid, he thought. He smiled and said to him, _**"I'll go there sometime this week to give you and your sister a little treat for doing a job well done" **_a quiet shout can be heard from the other line

"_**Well then, see you"**_

"Bye Nii-san!"

He then hangs up

And as the phone was placed back to its proper place, Fubuki's shoulders began to shake…shaking in excitement.

"Fufufufufu…" he chuckled darkly which made Asuka, who was randomly passing by, climb their stairs with hurried steps, taking two steps at a time. She didn't want to know what her brother was thinking.

Going back to Fubuki…

The brunet was still by the phone, not moving an inch. He then turns around, cell phone on his ear as he speeds dials his best friends' numbers.

"**Hello?" a tired response **

"_What do you want this time Fubuki?" a grunt was heard_

"Guys, we're moving on to the next level…fufufu"

A smirk appeared

* * *

><p>Golden eyes suddenly appeared in the darkness, those eyes moved to the left, seeing two figures fast asleep. He sat up from his bed, looking at the stars, still twinkling oh so brightly.<p>

He curses…

"Anderson…" anger was evident. He couldn't help but to admit to himself that…

…

…

…

He actually misses the idiot

End of Chapter

* * *

><p>Here ya go guise~<p>

PLEASE REVIEW~


	11. Haou Problems

The Three New Students

A/N: Well here's the next chapter~ sorry it took me long - A - high school life is so hecti especially when you're graduating in just a few months. O 3 O well at least its CHRISTMAS BREAK! =w=

WARNING: first Yugioh GX fanfic! Typos, grammatical errors and more ENGLISH isn't my first language TT_TT

Disclaimer: DOUGNUT OWN YUGIOH GX!

ON WITH THE STORY~

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Haou Problems<p>

He curses, turns around and sprints

It has been a week and a half since he's been avoiding the golden eyed lad. It wasn't because that they had a fight or anything…it was because of his stupid hormones.

"Stupid hormones" he muttered, opening the door going to the school's rooftop

Ever since he had admitted to the damn brat what he thinks of Haou, his mind couldn't stop thinking about him!

He thought that when he actually told someone what was inside his heart, it would…just…go away. Vanish. Vaporize. Disappear. Fly away. Kapish! Just like that…

BUT NOOO…his feelings for the golden eyed lad didn't even decrease NOR remain the same way but it sky rocketed to the point that he needed to avoid him so that he wouldn't faint due to the blood that would come rushing to his face.

'Can't I just face him, tell him the truth and be on with our daily lives?' he thought, looking at the clouds in the sky, lazily floating in the air not caring wherever the wind might take it.

'_Easier said than done_' a voice told him. He ruffles his hair in frustration, not knowing what to do anymore. If he doesn't get this stupid thing off his chest, he might lose it and tell to the whole world that he's IN LOVE with Yuki Haou.

YES PEOPLE, IN LOVE!

Not just in love but madly in love with the eldest of the Yuki siblings. To the point that whenever he sees couples, he'd imagine that those couple was him and Haou, holding hands or dating, contented to be with each other's presence. He didn't know what to do with this feeling. It was irritating him.

His cousin even told him that he was acting like Mio!

He sighed, 'Maybe a nap should do it' he laid down on the floor, placed both his hands behind his head as if it was his pillow then slowly closed his eyes.

'Screw classes' he thought, hearing the bell, as he drifted to a dreamless sleep

* * *

><p>Satellite Orphanage<p>

And as promise, Fubuki came and treated both the twins a cone of ice cream since Rua was able to provide information about their current target without any instructions. His two best friends weren't able to go since they wanted to stay at today's practice along with Judai.

"E-eto, Nii-san how did you meet Fu-fubuki-nii-san?" Ruka slowly licked her ice cream as Rua was asking for his 5th ice cream. It was a good thing ice cream's one of the cheapest foods unlike steaks… **[1]**

"Err…he helped me…err…with something when we went to the…err…park?" he lied, taking a bite from his 5th cone

Ruka just nodded her head in response. It was obvious that it was a lie, though she knew that the brunet that just treated the both of them was completely honest. He reminded her of Rua's 'mother' or Onee-san.

"A-ano…a-arigato for the ice c-cream, Fu-fubuki-nii-san" she played with the hem of her skirt. Fubuki just smiled at the girl's shyness remembering a little Asuka in her place.

He patted her head and said to her, "No problem kiddo" he grinned

"Ne isn't that Mio-nee?" Rua pointed at the figure approaching them

"It is…" Fubuki mumbled, wondering why the girl was looking at the ground worriedly, a frown on her lips and slowly walking.

"Mio-nee!" Rua greeted

The meek girl slightly jumped, surprised when someone suddenly called her name. She turned her head side to side, looking for the person who called her within the area.

"Mio-nee!" she heard her name being called again. She looked in front of her and saw Fubuki and the twins eating ice cream while Rua was waving to her.

She went to them with hurried steps, "He-hello, Fubuki-sempai, Ru-rua-kun, Ruka-ch-chan" she greeted with a slight bow and small smile

"Why so sad my fair lady?" Fubuki kneeled in front of Mio, like a prince. His left hand was on top of his chest while the other hand was holding Mio's right hand.

He was going to kiss her hand when Ruka interrupted him, "Fu-fubuki-nii-san, I th-think Judai-nii and Haou-nii wouldn't appreciate i-it if Mio-nee told them that yo-you kissed her han-hand, th-they might get yo-your head for doing s-so" Fubuki turns into stone, imagining a devil Haou and Judai ready to get his head.

"A-ah…" he quickly stands up, making Mio giggle a little when he stuttered. It was obvious that Fubuki wanted his head still intact with his body.

"Why don't we sit down for awhile" Fubuki suggested as he purchased an ice cream for Mio. That might cheer the girl up. "You guys can play while you wait for us" he told the twins

"Here you go, Mio-chaan~" he gave the treat to the girl. At first she didn't want it since it was embarrassing that her sempai treated her ice cream.

He smirked then faked a pout, thinking about something "Fine then…then I'll just throw this POOR ice crea-"

"I'll ta-take it!" she quickly took the ice cream in Fubuki's hands and started to unwrap it.

She bit the ice cream as it melted inside her mouth; a small blush was visible on her cheeks. "A-arigato, Fubuki-se-sempai" she said, looking at the two kids playing in the park while taking yet another bite of the ice cream that she was holding.

"So…why so down?" the brunet asked, looking at the sky

"E-eh? What do you mean Fubuki-sem-sempai?" she asked, tilting her head, indicating that she was confused.

'Aaa…so adorable' he made a kitty grin at what he just thought. He then explained to Mio, "You were looking so down when we saw you walking towards us. Your slow pace, the frown on your lips and you looking at the ground with unfocused eyes! It's obvious that something's in your mind" he explained

"O-oh that…" she reluctantly replied

"Come on Mio! Just tell your worries to your sempai! It's not that bad!" he smiled as it was returned with a small one.

"If you s-say so…" she took the last bite of her ice cream, she then explained to her sempai why she was looking so worried awhile ago. "It's ab-about Haou-nii…" she started

This got Fubuki's attention

With the events that Rua told him that night, he wanted to know what has been happening to the eldest of the Yuki siblings to make Mio worried about him.

"What about Haou-kun?" he asked, noticing that the girl in front of him was fumbling with her fingers

Come to think about it Haou has been acting a bit out of character these past few days

"If you gu-guys haven't no-noticed, Haou-nii has be-been acting strange la-lately…" she whispered, playing the hem of her skirt, "…and those ha-happened just a fe-few days a-ago. You see, out of the th-three of us, he's us-usually th-the one who wakes u-up early in th-the morning…bu-but, a few days a-ago he was the l-last one to wa-wake up. I-it may sound wei-weird or some-something so small to you b-but i-it's how we know wh-when someone a-among the three of us is ha-having a p-problem or akin to t-that…" she paused, wanting to know if Fubuki was able to follow whatever she had just said.

"Go on…" she nodded her head

"…an-and three da-days ago, when we woke up that morning, we saw…we saw Haou-nii co-cooking!"

A question mark appeared on top of Fubuki's head, "Eh? How is Haou's strange actions connected to cooking?"

Mio shivered, "Haou-nii ca-can't cook even if his life de-depended on i-it…and if h-he succeeds making a me-meal, it can 'kill' you in-instantly" **[2] **she paled, remembering that she and Judai were sent to the hospital due to severe stomach ache when they ate a bite of Haou's first successful food.

Fubuki paled, feeling his stomach twisting in agony

"I-is that all?" he shivered, taking note to never EVER eat whatever food Haou makes

"Tha-that's not all…la-last night he was being ni-nice to Ju-judai-nii! He was smi-smiling at him an-and acting so ca-carefree to the point that we sa-saw him playing with o-our cat, Kuriboh, while telling hi-him, 'I love you', 'I'm going to dye your fur dark teal!' a-and 'Then after that I'm going to love you even more'; Ju-judai-nii and I even have to make a small fo-fortress to ke-keep him fr-from going to u-us since he might do so-something we-weird like dy-dyeing Kuriboh's fu-fur dark teal" she sobs, not liking that their cat's color is currently dark teal at the moment. At least their parrot, Avian, wasn't harmed, goldfish named Burstrix, pet turtle, Clay and their unusual blue-furred dog, Sparky **[3]**

'Hmmm…guess Haou's becoming lovesick' Fubuki concluded, a grin on his face. It wasn't a coincidence that the both of them happened at the same time, Haou starting to act like that way and when Rua had told him about what had happened when Haou and Mio visited them a few days ago.

And the fact that Haou turned their pet cat's brown fur into dark teal!

'The same shade as Jehu's' he chuckled darkly, remembering what Mio had just told him awhile ago, 'I'll love you even more when you have the same color, huh?' his smirk widen in amusement

"A-arigato for listening to my problems Fu-fubuki-sempai" Mio smiled

"Anything for my cute kouhai and friend!" he grinned

Silence then envelops the two teens as Mio breaks it,

"Fu-fubuki-sempai…"

"Hmmm?" he asked, looking at the sky

"Ho-how do you know Ru-rua-kun and Ru-ruka-chan?"

* * *

><p>That night, Haou couldn't sleep. He quietly dresses himself up as he gazes at his siblings sleeping faces, a smile then appears as he quietly leaves their room and outside their house.<p>

'Maybe a night walk should do it' he thought, placing the key to their house inside his pocket

He then began his leisure time

He shivered when the wind blew, digging his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket. It was really cold.

His golden eyes looks at the pavement then averts it to the sky, eyeing the stars that were shinning so brightly up above that he could see the Milky Way and some constellations at that time of hour.

Haou absentmindedly walked, not knowing where his two feet would take him as he tried to make his mind wander and forget whatever that didn't made him sleep that night.

He then stops, noting that he has just arrive the park

The golden eyed lad sits on one of the benches after purchasing a hot cocoa to warmth him up from the coldness of the night.

He closes his eyes for awhile as he enjoys the warmth of the hot cocoa's cup was giving his icy hands

"Haou-nii?" a familiar voice was heard

Said boy opens his eyes as he turns his head wondering who, other than him, would be strolling at this time of night. He couldn't really see who was the one who had called his name, though he saw only the lower part of the person's body while the upper part was covered by darkness

He recalls the voice of the person who had called him a few moments ago, "Crow?" and as he had uttered the boy's name, the young lad stepped forward, revealing himself to Haou.

"What are you doing here?" Haou asks

"Can't sleep" Crow shrugs his shoulder, sitting beside Haou

"Does Martha-san know of this?" he raises his brow

Crow laughs at Haou nervously as he scratches the back of his head; it was obvious that the boy snuck out of the orphanage. Haou raises his brow higher, wanting an explanation.

Crow places both his hands in front of him in a defensive matter, "It's not that I'm doing something bad or anything! It's just that I like to take a walk during nighttime when I can't sleep!" he explained as Haou continues to stare at Crow.

He then breaks their eye contact while telling the lad; "Okay…" as he drinks his hot cocoa

The orange haired lad releases the air that he was holding in. At least Haou wouldn't drag him back to the orphanage, knock in front of the orphanage waking everyone up and tell Martha that he has been sneaking out of the orphanage a couple of times.

The boy focuses his attention to Haou, "So…why are you here Haou-nii?" observing the brunet, who was drinking his hot cocoa.

"Couldn't sleep" was Haou's short answer

Crow couldn't answer anything but an, "Oh…"

A question then comes to his head, "So why couldn't you sleep, Haou-nii?" the brunet that he was talking to, looks at him. He slightly shivers at the piercing gold eyes of his 'parent'

"…" Haou continues to stare at him

The orange haired lad sweat drops at Haou's stare, it was making him somewhat uncomfortable and the atmosphere awkward.

"I gu-guess I'll start fi-first", he suggested while looking at the stars

"Well…you see. There are a couple of times that I wonder who are my real parents and why they didn't want me. And when I ask myself a question, I question that question. Why did they abandon me? Did they not want me? Would I be happier if they didn't abandon me? And so on and so forth…" he pauses as he looks at Haou with a smile, "…but the truth is, I'm really happy that they left me in the orphanage. I was able to meet Yusei and the other kids. I was able to meet you, Haou-nii and your group of friends. Maybe it was blessing in disguise" he finishes

"So what's the real reason why you can't sleep then if you accept the fact that your parents had abandoned you and that you are contented to what you have now?" Haou asks

"I'm…I'm just curious as to why they left me" he responded, looking at his thumbs that were playing with each other. "And, I just can't help but think about it even if I'm happy with what I have now"

"Hmm…"

"So Nii-san, why can't you sleep?" Crow asks

Haou was quiet for awhile, wondering if he should tell the kid. He did tell what was on his mind, maybe he should tell him too. He sighed, "There's…there has been someone in mind lately…" he started as Crow kept quiet, not wanting to interrupt whatever Haou was going to say, "…I do-don't actually know why but this certain person is on my mind lately but it's making me have this irritating feeling in my chest to the point that I do weird stuffs and act out of character…" he crushes the cup, throwing it as it goes inside the trash bin.

"…I actually miss that person's annoyingness and egoness…if that's even a word. How that person elegantly paints, the way that person makes you go 'WOW' on his/her finished painting. You can actually feel the texture of whatever subject that s/he painted. The smoothness of the gems, the rough edges of the scale and the sharpness of its claws and its teeth…it's driving me nuts!" **[4] **he breaths in and then out, ruffling his head slightly. He frowns when he felt that same feeling in his chest

Crow somewhat blushes, feeling the hidden intense emotion the teen beside him gave out awhile ago. Crow is silent for awhile, pondering what could be wrong with his Nii-san.

A possible answer made way to his head

"Nii-san, I don't know if what I'm going to say might be crazy or not but there is a possibility that it might be the reason as to why you are feeling…that way"

Haou stares at him

"This might sound weird coming from a kid but…" fumbling with his thumbs

…

…

…

"…Nii-san, I think you're in love"

End of Chapter

* * *

><p>AN: well that's it! Hope you guys like this and review! MERRY CHRISTMAS OwO

**[1] **Refer to the steak chapter

**[2]** Not literally killing you. Just imagine it like Bianchi's, the one in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Poison Cooking.

**[3]** Yes I've named them based on the elemental heroes.

**[4] **Haou's describing the Rainbow Dragon that Jehu painted =w=


End file.
